Stone Hearted
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Noticing Beast Boy becoming more and more depressed about Terra, Raven decides to work harder on finding a way to bring Terra back. RaexBBxTerra triangle, well, more like square since Aqualad is in there. finished
1. Anger Makes a Point

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans—or I would've brought Terra back before "The End" episodes. Terra could help kick Trigon's butt.

Author's note: This is between season 4 and 5, before BB goes back to help the Doom Patrol. There will be a little bit of RaexBB, TerraxBB, RaexAqualad, TerraxAqualad stuff in here and basically, these four titans are the main characters in this fic. Somehow, I wish had the option of more than two main characters, that you can actually pick (not all, as the other option is). So if you support any of the four couples, including CyxBee and StarxRob, you'll like this fic! This is also a sequel/side story to "Unfriendly Competition." Reading that story is encouraged but not exactly necessary to read this one. You guys really, really need to read Stone Hearted! Trust me, it's going to be good! If you liked "Unfriendly Competition," you'll love "Stone Hearted" ! If you're too lazy to read "Unfriendly Competition," it's okay, I'll put in flashbacks and reviews of the story so this story will make sense. Please read, review and recomend this story to all TerxBB, RaexBB, RaexAqualad, and TerxAqualad shippers! This will most likely be my biggest Teen Titans fic. So please read it!

* * *

**Stone Hearted**

**Chapter One**

**Anger Makes a Point**

It had been nearly a year since Terra had met the Titans, betrayed them and become Slade's apprentice. Terra was so ashamed of herself for trusting Slade and allowing him to control her. How could she trust him over Beast Boy? Sweet, caring, gentle little Beast Boy? And after everything she had done to him, he still believed she could come back to the good side. She was able to "redeem" herself in some way by triggering a volcano and throwing Slade into the fiery pit. However, The volcano was so powerful it could destroy the city. The Titans left but Beast Boy lingered. He told her to come with him. Still, he wanted her with him. He wanted her nearby. Yet Terra couldn't bear to be with the Titans again after the terrible, terrible thing she had done. She had put the "terra" in terrible. Yeah, Terra the Terrible. That's what she's always called herself because no matter how hard she tried, she always messed up.

Terra remained to stop the volcano and in her efforts, she was turned to a stone. She was no longer flesh and blood but a statue, never to see the light of day again. And that's exactly what she wanted. But it wasn't for Beast Boy.

Ever since the day they found Terra as nothing as a statue, Beast Boy vowed himself that they would someday turn her back. Beast Boy watched every movie having something to do with earth monsters (not that Terra was actually one of those) but there was nothing that had anything about a statue turning into a person. Sometimes his wisdom of movies and television helped him, like time when Control Freak took over the television lines. However, this wasn't one of those times. Beast Boy felt helpless. He could turn into animals but what animal could make a statue become a real person? All he could do was just visit her statue and hope she could hear him. Sometime she'd change into a bird and sit on her hand. Cute. Really cute. But it wasn't enough to bring her back to him, was it?

Starfire did what she could, but being an alien, she didn't have any knowledge of turning the statue girl back to normal. Raven tried all the spells she thought would work, but to no avail. Cyborg used all his technologic know-how, but that didn't work either. It seemed that Terra was doomed to remain as stone and Beast Boy couldn't take it. He felt like he had failed Terra. He eventually stopped making jokes. He lost the reason to have a sense of humor. Terra was the only one who thought he was funny and she was gone. Out of his life. Forever.

Beast Boy kept having dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares of the time when Terra betrayed the Titans and sided with Slade. The good memories they shared were disappearing. It was as if the nightmares were adding to the proof that Terra would never come back.

"_She's my apprentice," Slade stated._

"_Liar!"_ _Beast Boy snarled._

"_Beast Boy, it's the truth," Terra said sadly._

_How could this happen? Why would Terra go to Slade for help, of all people?_

"_So you it was all a game?" Beast Boy demanded. "You were just pretending."_

"_No," said Terra, "you said you'd be my friend no matter what."_

"_Slade was right," Beast Boy grunted, "you don't have any friends."_

_That killed her. He knew it did. Why did he say that? Why did he have to repeat Slade's words to her?_

_She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were full of hate. And then, she came after the titans again not long after that._

_Beast Boy turned into a hawk, reverted to human form and landed on her flying rock. _

"_Terra, stop!_ _We're your friends!"_

"_I don't have any friends, remember?"_

_She gave him an uppercut, and it hurt. Beast Boy never expected her to hit him, and so hard. Why Terra, why? The others, Raven especially, thought she ws evil, but Best By didn't lose faith in her. Beast Boy was not going to believe she was evil. She was messed up. Slade did this to her. It was Slade. All Slade._

_As a tiger, Beast Boy was hanging on the side of a fissure with his paw. Terra was standing over him. Beast Boy turned to a human so he could talk to her. He had to say something, anything. But no matter what he was going to say, it wouldn't matter. She was so full of hate._

"_Terra, you can't!" Beast Boy cried._

"_Watch me!" Terra hissed._

_The fissure closed over him and Beast Boy fell into the abyss. He should've changed into a bird or something so he could've flown out and knock Terra out. Maybe there was something controlling Terra and then, then he could've helped her._

_All Beast Boy could see now was Terra's hateful face. _

* * *

"Terra, no! Terra!" 

Beast Boy sat up straight in bed; heart beating like it was going to jump out of his chest. His green body was covered in sweat. Beast Boy reached his fingers into his hair and groaned.

"Just a dream," he said to himself.

No, it was more than just a dream. All that stuff really happened. Beast Boy just couldn't stop dreaming about it. Beast Boy stumbled out of bed and examined his face in the mirror. He really did look terrible, even if his skin was green. His reflection changed to that evil side of him. The gray skin, the red eyes.

"Huh?" Beast Boy mumbled.

"You really are pathetic," said the reflection. "No wonder Terra dumped you!"

Beast Boy gasped and stepped away from the mirror. The memory of when he fought his evil side came so clear to him now. "_Had enough? No wonder Terra dumped you! Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"_

"Shut up!" Beast Boy hissed.

His reflection laughed. "Oh come on, you know it's true. She never wanted to have anything to do with you."

"You're wrong. You're wrong, dude! Terra didn't dump me. It didn't happen that way."

"Oh, sure she didn't," the gray skinned Beast Boy said sarcastically, grinning. "She just decided that Slade would be cooler to hang out with than you. It doesn't' matter any more. She's just a statue now and guess what? She's never coming back!"

"You're wrong!"

Beast Boy roared and tore the mirror from the wall and tossed it. He could still hear his evil side laughing at him. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and threw everything around. He changed back to human and panted to catch his breath.

"Look at the mess you made now," his evil side said, "_dude."_

"Shut up!" Beast Boy snarled, grabbing his head.

"Beast Boy?" said a voice right outside Beast Boy's bedroom door. It was Raven. Beast Boy gasped, looked around and ran to the window.

There was a soft rap on the door. "Beast Boy? Are you all right in there? I heard noises."

Just as the doorknob turned, Beast Boy pushed the window open, transformed into a bird and flew outside. Raven stepped inside the bedroom and looked around.

"Wow, Beast Boy, don't you ever clean your room?" Raven wondered out loud as she used her black energy to put some things back to place. She came to the broken mirror on the floor. She looked to the window and walked over to it.

She knew exactly where Beast Boy had gone. He went to see Terra again. Raven shook her head. How many times had he gone there? Too many, in Raven's opinion. Beast Boy would be gone hours at time, day and night. He'd fall asleep there at Terra's feet and Raven always was the one to find him there. She was always the one to take him back to the tower. Everyone else thought that he had good reason to stay at Terra's side. They thought this was his way of "helping" Terra and they knew that Beast Boy would miss Terra the most. Only Raven seemed to think this whole Terra thing was wrong. Raven really didn't want to bring Terra back. It wasn't because of the animosity between them, though that was part of it, but Raven seemed to think that Terra wanted to _stay _as a statue. Raven believed that Terra never wanted to return to the Titans. Raven wished that Terra had never come to Titans Tower. Raven paced the bedroom for a moment then entered the hall. She'd leave Beast Boy to grieve, again and she'd probably go out to get him, _again. _But it will be the last time. She was sick and tired of this hold Terra had over Beast Boy, even if she really wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Beast Boy put his hand up against Terra's hand of stone. It was the closest he could get to holding hands with the girl of his dreams. He talked to her as if she was listening but now it was getting harder and harder without her laughing and commenting. He was beginning to forget what her voice sounded like. The green boy was feeling unbelievably blue. 

"I really miss you, Terra," he mumbled, glancing down and into her stony eyes. "Things could be so different if you've never joined Slade."

He paused for a moment then groaned. He put his hands to his face.

"You know, this is partly my fault," he said, pulling his hand away. "I broke my promise. I swore that I'd be your friend no matter what. You made me swear and I meant it."

Beast Boy made a fist. "And then I broke my promise. I told you that you don't have any friends. Why didn't I have to agree with Slade? Why did I say something like that to you? No wonder why you betrayed us. You really didn't think we cared about you."

Beast Boy fell to his knees and dug his fingers into the earth.

"I shouldn't have let Slade take you away," Beast Boy muttered, "there was still time. I could've stopped it then. Even if you did order the strike on the tower, I could've done something. I should have. If I did, you wouldn't have attacked the city, and Slade wouldn't have taken you over completely and…and…you wouldn't be a statue right now. You'd still be…here in the tower with us. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Terra. I'm so, so sorry."

Beast Boy banged his fist on the ground, tears sting his eyes. "Terra, I'm sorry!'

He could only blame himself for what happened. Terra was messed up. She was vulnerable. She couldn't control her powers so Slade decided to control her. Terra thought she had blabbed to Robin. She ran away. And he just stood there? It's not like he couldn't have caught up with her. The boy could change into animals. All he had to do was transform into a cheetah, get in her face and tell her that he didn't tell Robin a word. He would make her listen to him. He'd have Robin tell her that he just figured it out. This whole thing could've been prevented. It was all just a stupid misunderstanding. Why did Terra believe that Beast Boy told Robin about her secret? Did she really lack that much faith in him? Well, if she did, then maybe she really wasn't that much of a friend was she? Beast Boy may have had a big mouth, but he knew how to keep a secret. At least he kept one promise he made to her. He didn't tell anyone that she couldn't control her powers though he did back down on the next promise. When she needed him the most, he wasn't there. He just looked at her like she was dirt and said, "_Slade was right, you don't have any friends." _

Why did he say that? Why? Why? Why? He was like an animal. No wonder they call him Beast Boy.

Terra may have redeemed herself but she couldn't be with the Titans anymore. She was nothing but a statue and it looked like she was going to stay that way. The Titans did all they could. Beast Boy didn't want to give up. He hoped that someday, somehow, they'd find a way to bring Terra back. He just wanted one last chance to hug her and maybe get to share a kiss. Beast Boy would've had known what it Terra's lips would've felt like if Slade hadn't interrupted them. It would've been Beast Boy's first kiss and Beast Boy was certain it would've been Terra's too. Now it looked like they never would share that kiss.

This was the closest Beast Boy could get to her. Just sit at the feet of a statue and talk. He couldn't run his fingers in her blond hair. He couldn't hold her. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't talk to her. He couldn't hear her laugh. Because he couldn't be with Terra, he figured he just couldn't do anything anymore.

Beast Boy transformed into a dog and settled around Terra's feet. If this was the closest he could be to Terra, then this was where he was going to stay. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Midnight came and it was cold. Beast Boy was still at Terra's statue as the dog. He didn't want to leave. He was staying right here with Terra. Even if she was all stone, he had to keep her company. Maybe she was really alive in there. She knew what was going on. She knew that Beast Boy was with her but she couldn't speak. 

_I'm not leaving you, Terra. I'm staying right here._

Hours passed. It was getting colder and it looked like it was going to rain. Beast Boy edged closer to Terra. He drifted in and out of sleep.

When he woke up, a cloaked figure was walking up to him. Beast Boy set his head back down. No. He wasn't leaving.

"Beast Boy, you can't stay out here," Raven said.

Beast Boy didn't transform to human form. He pretended that he didn't hear her. Raven took her hood down and came closer to him.

"You have to come back to the tower before you catch cold," she persisted, "come on."

She put her hand on him and Beast Boy would've nipped her hand if he wasn't so tired. He shook his head.

"Beast Boy, there is nothing you can do for her," Raven said coolly.

Finally, Beast Boy changed to human form. Raven offered him her hand but he didn't take it. He stood up, turned to Terra's statue and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her, Raven," he said, "you can't make me."

"Yes I can," Raven said, holding out her hand. Black energy shrouded around Beast Boy and he was pulled away from Terra's statue.

"What're you doing?" Beast Boy demanded. "Let me go!"

Raven did let go. Nevertheless, she put a black wall between him and Terra's stony form. Beast Boy growled and whirled around.

"Raven, just leave me alone!"

"Beast Boy, she's gone," Raven told him.

"No she's not!" Beast Boy yelled, "look at her! She's right here! She'll be back. I know she will!"

"Beast Boy, we've done all we can," Raven said.

"No you haven't!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Raven. "I know there are more spells than what've been using, Raven! You don't want Terra back!"

Raven didn't show any emotion. Beast Boy wasn't all surprised at this.

You can keep trying!" Beast Boy yelled. "There's got to be more spells, Raven!"

"I've done all I can," she said,

"You can heal people," Beast Boy ranted, "You brought a guy out of a book! And after defeating Trigon I bet you there are tons of things you can do!"

"It was a spell that put Malchior in that book in the first place," Raven said, "and I found out the spell to take him out. What made Terra like this wasn't a spell. It happened naturally. Our powers are not the same."

"It doesn't matter," Beast Boy said, "I know there has to be some way to bring her back! You've got to keep trying."

"They never taught me how to turn statues into real people when I was in Azarath."

"I don't care!"

"Beast Boy, listen to me," Raven said, dropping her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe what happened to Terra wasn't an accident. Maybe she meant for this to happen. Did you ever happen to think that maybe she's happier this way?"

"To be like this?" Beast Boy demanded, waving his hand at the statue of Terra. "To be a statue?" He laughed. "I don't think so."

"She betrayed us," Raven reminded him, "she may have turned on Slade but she cannot erase all the damage just like that. Terra may want to be left alone. This may be her way of punishing herself."

"You're wrong," Beast Boy grumbled, "why would anyone want to spend the rest of their life as a statue?"

"How do we know if Terra intended on becoming a statue?" Raven questioned. "Perhaps she didn't expect to live."

"You mean, she was hoping to die in that volcano?" Beast Boy demanded. "I bet that's what you would've wanted!'

"No, it's not," Raven replied, "but what's done is done. She is nothing but stone and there's nothing we can do for her now. Let's go."

"I can't leave her," he said, "I don't want her to be alone. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Beast Boy, she's made out of stone," Raven said, "she'll be fine. Nothing can hurt her and there's nothing for her to hurt. If you stay out here any longer you'll get sick."

"I don't care," Beast Boy said again, "just leave me alone, Raven."

"You think Terra would want you to stay out here all night every night to the point you get sick and die?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy groaned and didn't say anything.

"Come back to the tower, Beast Boy," Raven said, "I think it's going to rain."

"I don't care if a blizzard is coming," Beast Boy said, "I'm staying right here. I don't care what happens to me."

"Beast Boy…"

"Just go!" Beast Boy snarled. "Don't you get it, Raven? There's no place I'd rather be than right here with Terra! Since we can't bring her back I'm going to stay here with her. It's because of me she's like this. If I hadn't broken my promise none of this would've happened."

"You blame yourself?" Raven asked. "It's not your fault, Beast Boy. Terra betrayed us."

"Only because I broke my promise! She made me promise I'd be her friend no matter what and I let her down!"

"Didn't you promise her this before you knew she went to Slade?" Raven questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Beast Boy said, "It shouldn't have mattered if she became Slade's apprentice or if she destroyed a whole city with her powers, I should've kept my promise."

"Even if you did," Raven said, "she still would've left with Slade that day."

"I don't believe you," Beast Boy said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Raven questioned. "She betrayed us and now she's a statue. She's never coming back."

"You have to keep trying," Beast Boy said, "I still believe there's a way to bring Terra back. You may have given up but I haven't. Now go away."

Beast Boy turned to look at Terra's statue and he tuned Raven out. Raven paused. She so badly wanted to smack him around. Why was he pining away for Terra like some love-sick puppy when Raven was right there? Raven rarely felt any jealousy. She rarely felt any emotion at all. It really did take a year for Raven to quit hating Beast Boy and once she did she started liking him, a lot. She never wanted to admit it but it was the truth. After a while, that silly little green boy started to be funny. She'd never forget the first time she embraced him. It was right after the deal with Malchior, how he tricked Raven into setting him free. Beast Boy, though he knew she was creepy, wanted to comfort her.

"_You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."_

If Raven had been the emotional type, she would've been sobbing when she hugged Beast Boy. Raven always wanted to be alone and now it was Beast Boy who was seeking time alone. Raven never expected Beast Boy to become such a recluse. Raven walked up behind Beast Boy, raised an arm up to remove the shield between him and Terra. When she brought her arm down, it went around Beast Boy's neck, crossing him over the collar bone and grasping his shoulder. Beast Boy remained still and didn't say anything, though he was a little moved by Raven's action. It's been a while since she hugged him. It felt kind of nice.

"If you really want to stay then I'll let you stay," Raven said, "but if you get sick out here, don't tell me I didn't tell you so."

"I know," Beast Boy murmured, "Thanks, Raven."

Reluctantly, Raven pulled her arm from Beast Boy and she disappeared. A moment later, it began to rain.

* * *

Raven had to mediate after what just happened. She had things to sort out. Using her mystical mirror, she entered her own mind and consulted the different aspects of her personality. Unmistakably, Happy was the first one to greet her. Why was it always Happy? Raven wasn't feeling happy. She never was in a happy mood when meditating. 

"Hey, stranger!" Happy Raven exclaimed, embracing her. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, whatever," Raven said, walking through the grassy, sunny meadow. "I need to talk to everybody. Help me find them."

"Okay!" said Happy Raven, grinning as she spread her arms out like an airplane and circled around. They collected the rest of the parts of Raven's personality. Timid needed the most coaxing, Lazy the most prodding, Brave the most bribing (she was in the middle of a dangerous mission when Raven showed up.) Once Raven consulted all the aspects of her personality, she addressed the reason why she called the "meeting." It was about Terra.

"Oh, we tried everything already," Lazy orange-cloaked Raven yawned, who was sitting propped up against Sad Raven, who had a handkerchief in her hand. "Can I go back to my nap now?"

Sad gray-blue cloaked Raven began sobbing. "Poor girl is a statue! That's…so…sad!"

Timid Raven shivered. "I know how she feels. Slade took advantage of her just because she couldn't control her powers. She must've felt so awful about betraying us!"

"So we should keep trying to bring her back?" Raven asked herself, all of her self.

"Of course we should!" Happy said merrily. "Everyone deserves a second chance! Besides, that girl is really fun!"

Yellow cloaked and spectacled Smart Raven pushed her glasses up as she took out a pencil and a pad of paper. "According to my calculations, there are still around a hundred spells for us to try."

"A hundred?" Lazy echoed in disbelief. She groaned and fell down. "Oh, that will take forever! I don't want to miss all favorite television shows!"

"Patience is a virtue," said the Patient Raven, wearing a brown cloak.

"I think we should forget it," light green cloaked Jealous Raven grunted, folding her arms. "We were fine before she came to the tower. Everyone seemed to like her more, including Beast Boy. How dare she take Beast Boy from us! We knew him first!"

"Whoa, hold on a second," Raven told her jealous side, "she didn't take Beast Boy away from us. Don't act like I've got a thing for him or anything."

Happy Raven howled with laughter, slapping Raven on the back. "Oh don't be silly, Rae-Rae! We all know you like him!"

"No I don't!" Raven exclaimed.

Rose-colored cloaked Smitten Raven sighed dreamily. "What's not to love about Beast Boy? He's funny, he's cute…"

"He's _green!" _Raven muttered.

"What's wrong with green?" Jealous and Smitten Raven demanded.

"A lot of good things are green," Smitten Raven told her, "Beast Boy, grass, Beast Boy, uh, trees, Beast Boy, and, and Beast Boy…"

Raven groaned and shook her head as Smitten Raven continued to rant about Beast Boy.

"Those eyes, that smile, those cute pointy ears! How can anyone resist those pointy ears? Oh, remember when he told us we weren't alone, and we hugged him? I thought was going to melt. And then, remember when Slade came back and we fought him and we told everybody about the prophecy and afterwards Beast Boy put his arm around us?" Smitten became so worked up that she sighed and fainted Tan cloaked Compassionate Raven lunged to catch her.

"You know, you've got to stop doing that," Compassionate Raven said, patting Smitten's head.

"Wait a minute!" shouted a voice.

"What's that?" Lazy Raven mumbled and Timid shivered.

"Oh no…it's her!"

From a stormy area of Raven's mind, a blood-red cloaked figure flew toward the group. It was Raven's temper.

"You forgot me!" Angry shouted, landing on the grass and marching up to Raven. "I'm part of you too, you know! I should be included in this."

"Oh, right," Raven said, "like I'll ever ask you for advice. You're my temper, not my conscience. It's because of you the world was nearly destroyed."

"Don't blame me!" Angry said, "Blame it on Daddy for making us the gatekeeper! We never asked for it!"

Angry threw her arms in the air and groaned in frustration.

"All right," Compassionate Raven said, "we were discussing whether to bring Terra back or not. What do you suggest we do—and no—we are not going to go and smash her statue into pieces."

Angry grinned. "Oh yeah, I did think of that."

Timid shivered. "You're so mean!"

"Shut up!" Angry snarled and Timid gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Timid whimpered.

"Perhaps Angry needs time to think it over," Patient Raven said thoughtfully.

"I don't need time," Angry said, folding her arms. "Oh believe me, I'd love to smash that girl into a thousand pieces and I might feel good for a while but it would still leave many questions unanswered."

"Eh—what?" Raven said in surprise.

"I wasn't finished with her when she dragged us in the mud, remember?" Angry asked, stepping to the side and dropping her hands, clenching them into fists. "I want to know why she betrayed us. I want her to feel all the pain she made us endure. I want her to pay…I say we bring her back so she can pay for all the crap she's put us through!"

"Se's a statue," Raven told her temper, "she can't hurt anybody."

"Oh sure, she thinks she can just hide out, doesn't she?" Angry demanded. "After what she just did? No way! I have some things to tell that girl. If I don't do it soon…I'll…I'll explode!"

"You want to bring Terra back just so you can talk to her?" Compassionate Raven asked.

"Well, I might smack her around if she pushes me to the edge," Angry admitted. "Who does she think she is, betraying us for Slade and after everything we did for her!"

"Slade's apprentice," Raven murmured.

"So, we're Trigon's daughter!"

"Thanks for reminding me," Raven grumbled.

"We've got to do something," Angry Raven said, almost sounding like a drill sergeant. "Where's your pride?"

"Hello!" Proud and royal blue cloaked Raven said, waving. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"Look, since we stopped dear old dad, I'm not the big red angry monster you always thought I am. Trigon was angry all the time. We're not. I think this is a good time to listen to your emotions, Raven, including me! I'm not as pointless as you think I am."

"That's true," Smart Raven said, pushing up her glasses and speaking in her knowledgeable, slight nerdy voice. "Emotions are what fuel you to do things. When you are sad, you cry. When you are happy, you laugh. Right now, you're feeling all of us, aren't you?"

"Yes," Raven admitted, "I am."

"So you must do something about it," Smart Raven stated.

"Yeah," Raven mumbled.

"Well?" Angry said, "What're you going to do Raven? You going to ignore me _again_? You can't keep doing that!"

Raven sighed. It was the first time her temper ever said something that made sense. For the first time, anger had a point.

"So, you think I should bring Terra back too, huh?" Raven asked her temper.

Angry groaned in frustration. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Come on, Raven," Compassionate Raven said, still supporting the out cold, now drooling Smitten. "Think of what it would mean to Beast Boy. If it will bring a smile to his face, don't you think it would be worth it?"

"But you know that Terra would take him away!" Jealousy exclaimed.

"But if we don't," Compassionate Raven continued, "Beast Boy would still be visiting her statue. He'll become sick. He really hasn't been himself lately. I'm worried he might do something really…"

"Stupid?" Raven said bluntly.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Compassionate Raven said.

"What if I can't bring her back?" Raven asked. "I've tried everything."

"Oh no, there are still plenty of spells, remember?" said Smart Raven. "We can always visit Azarath to research on it, you know. The people there should know something. And after defeating Trigon, we must have new powers. I believe we have gotten stronger."

"It wasn't just us though," said Raven, "my friends helped me."

"That's right!" Smitten popped her head up. "When Starfire was helping cute Beast Boy and big and cool Cyborg, the hot and ever so reliable Robin was coming after you!"

"Oh there she goes again," Laziness moaned, setting her head down.

"He was like our knight in shining armor," Smitten continued, "and then...then he carried us on his back! No one gave us a piggy back ride before!"

"Hey, I can give you one whenever you want," said Happy, "just as long as I get one too, okay?"

"But what if I can't?" Raven questioned, choosing to ignore her love-struck and happy sides.

"Then we know we've tried," Patient Raven said, "and we really have done all we can."

Raven paused and looked at her emotions. "All right, let's vote. Who says I shouldn't bring back Terra?"

Lazy, Jealous and Proud Raven raised their hands, with Timid looking around. If the majority was going to raise their hands, she was going to raise hers too.

"All those in favor to bringing her back?"

Everyone else raised their hands, including Proud Raven again.

"Wait," Raven said to her pride, "you can't vote for both."

"I realize that I'll still be here no matter what," Proud Raven said, picking lint off her royal blue cloak. "If you don't bring back Terra, we show that we don't need Terra back and I'll still be here. If you bring her back, we prove to everyone that we can do everything and I'll still be here nonetheless. I don't really care what we do...just as long as I stay here."

"Well, all right," Raven said, shrugging, "I guess I'll work on bringing Terra back."

"Yay!" Happy exclaimed, grabbing Timid by the hands and swinging her around.

"No, please…stop," Timid mumbled.

"I knew you could do it," Brave said, "think of how cool it will to have Terra back. Remember when we saved the Tower from falling? We could so kick butt together again!"

"Yeah, but after we kick _her_ butt," Anger stated, "now go hurry and get working on that! I mean it, if I don't talk to that little traitor, I will explode!"

"And if you need us," Proud Raven said, "you know how to find us. Just don't ask us for too many favors all right?"

Raven turned and stepped out of her mind. Her emotions were right. She had to bring Terra back, not just for Beast Boy's sake—but for her own. Raven had some choice words for that girl. She had to get them out of her system. She had to make Terra face all the damage she's done. Raven walked to her bookcase and began pulling all the spell books from the shelves. If there was a way to bring Terra back, Raven was going to find it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Review, please! **


	2. Raven's Trip to Azarath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_.

**Stone-Hearted 2**

**Raven's Visit to Azarath**

After going through her books, Raven decided to take a tea break. Herbal tea helped her think. She didn't find anything in her spell books yet but she still had more books to look through. She poured the tea in her teacup, took a sip and began walking out of the living room. The elevator door opened to reveal Starfire hovering in the air with an out cold Beast Boy in her arms.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, dropping her teacup. It smashed when it hit the floor and tea went everywhere.

"I found him by Terra's statue," Starfire explained to Raven and looked at their sick teammate. "I fear that Beast Boy has the monia of new!"

Starfire flew down the hall to the infirmary and Raven followed. Starfire placed Beast Boy on a bed once they got into the infirmary. Starfire stepped back sadly.

"Will he be all right, Raven," Starfire asked hopefully.

"I think so," said Raven, "was he in human form when you found him?"

"Yes," Starfire questioned, "I do not understand why Beast Boy didn't change into something that could withstand the cold."

"Me neither," Raven mumbled, "I'll see if I can heal him. Go alert Cyborg and Robin."

"Oh yes," Starfire said she flew outside the infirmary. Once Raven was alone with Beast Boy, she walked closer to his bed.

"Beast Boy, you idiot," she muttered, "didn't I tell you something like this would happen? Why didn't you transform into a dog or something? You're so stupid, Beast Boy!"

Raven felt for a moment like she was going to cry. Why didn't Beast Boy listen to her? What if the next time he went to Terra's statue he won't be so lucky? She wasn't sure whether to heal him or not. Perhaps it'd be better for him to remain sick so he could learn his lesson. She wouldn't' be able to heal Beast Boy unless she knew what he had anyway. Was it a cold? The flu? Pneumonia? Perhaps some weird animal disease? Well they didn't call him Beast Boy for nothing.

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's chest. "Beast Boy…why?"

Her moment with him was interrupted when Starfire returned with the others. She quickly removed her hand from his chest. Starfire pointed to the prone Beast Boy lying on the bed.

"He is not well," she stated, "what must we do?"

Cyborg looked at his arm to bring up Beast Boy's vitals. "Let me scan BB and see what he's got. It's probably just a cold."

"Where was he?" Robin queried.

"By Terra's statue," Starfire replied.

Raven tightened her fist. "I'll give you some space."

The other titans looked at Raven questionably as Raven walked out of the room. She stayed next to the door for a moment then left the tower, flying straight to Terra's cave. She was so furious she had to take it out on something, someone. It was because of Terra that Beast Boy was suffering right now.

"I hope you're happy now, Terra!" Raven snarled as she slowed down and came to a stop on the ground. "Beast Boy stays out all night to keep you company and now he's sick."

Raven wanted to tear Terra apart piece be piece. She thought that all the trouble to bring her back would be a waste now. Raven didn't want to see her face again. Yet Raven didn't allow herself to destroy Terra's statue. This was another reason to bring Terra back. Raven could tell Terra all the suffering Beast Boy went, all the guilt, all the pain, all the sickness. She wanted to make Terra realize just what she had done to the Teen Titans. Raven lifted up her hand and swiped it. A black energy wave slit Terra's hair of stone, leaving it in an uneven, botchy cut. The chunk making up the statue's hair fell and broke when it hit the ground.

"Be grateful it wasn't your head," Raven muttered and she flew back to Titan's Tower.

* * *

While Beast Boy was recovering, Raven hardly left his side. She kept checking on him to see if he had awakened. She wanted to yell at him for being so stupid and at the same time she wanted to cry on his chest and thank the stars that he was going to be all right. Raven brought her spell books with her and glanced over the brim of her book and watch Beast Boy sleep.

_He is cute when he's sleeping, _Raven thought and immediately pushed the crazy thought out of her mind. Raven stared at the Azarathian writing of her book and tried to concentrate. She had to find a cure for Terra.

"More tofu…please."

"Hmm?" Raven closed the book and placed it down on her lap, her eyes migrating to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?"

"Ugnnn…what?"

Beast Boy's head turned to Raven and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. "Oh…Raven…How's it going?"

Raven almost wanted to tell him exactly how it was "going" how she was mad at him for liking Terra more, always going Terra's statue and that he should've just listened to her when Raven said that Terra was "evil." Yet Raven kept this aside. As usual, she showed no emotion.

"Nevermind me, how are you?"

"Okay," he replied, "what am I doing in the infirmary?"

"Starfire found you at Terra's statue three days ago," Raven explained, "you were on the verge of pneumonia."

"Seriously?"

"That was Cyborg's analysis," Raven said, "you know, Beast Boy…"

"I know, I know," Beast Boy sighed, "you told me this would happen and I didn't listen to you. Sorry."

There was a moment of silence between them. Neither of them really knew what to say. Raven was staring Beast Boy down and Beast Boy was staring at the ceiling.

"Well," Raven said, "I'll go tell the others you're awake."

When Raven stood, her book fell off her lap. Beast Boy leaned down to pick it up for her.

"I'll get it. Hey…what's this," he asked, squinting at the cover.

"I was just reading while I was watching over you," Raven said, taking her book back.

"Oh, yeah, you're always doing that," Beast Boy said. He noticed the books on the nightstand next to her. "How long have you been sitting here, Raven?"

"I don't know," Raven said and taking the rest of the books with her, headed for the door.

"Wait, Raven," said Beast Boy.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy.

"You're welcome," Raven whispered and she left before another word was said. Beast Boy leaned back into the pillows. Just how long was Raven sitting by his side? Moments later, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg entered to check on him.

"Friend!" Starfire shouted. "The weather is no longer over you!"

The Tamaranean embraced the small green ship-shifter to the point all she nearly broke all the bones in his body.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Star," Beast Boy winced, gazing over Starfire's shoulder. "Where's Raven?"

"Oh, I think she went to her room," said Cyborg. "How ya feelin' BB?"

"Fine," Beast Boy said, "a little hungry. I'm going to make me some…"

"No! No!" Starfire cried. "You must stay here. I will bring you something from Tamarian. It always made me feel better when I was sick."

"You don't have to do that, really," Beast Boy mumbled but Starfire rushed out of the room. Beast Boy sighed.

"What do you think the chances are whatever she gives me will make me feel sicker than I already was?"

"Well if it's moving, don't eat it," Cyborg said, looking at Beast Boy's statistics. "Well looks like you're doing better, BB. Your white blood cell count is pretty low. You'll be better once you eat something."

Cyborg left the room so it was only Robin and Beast Boy. Robin hadn't said a word since he entered the room. Finally when he was alone he had something to say.

"Starfire said she found you at Terra's statue," Robin said. "How long where you there?"

"The whole night maybe," Beast Boy answered.

"Beast Boy, maybe you shouldn't go down there anymore," Robin told his teammate. "You go there all the time. We're doing all we can to bring Terra back…"

"I know!" Beast Boy yelled. "I know, Robin. You don't have to tell me, I get enough of it from Raven as it is. She keeps telling me I'm wasting my time going down there. You know how she and Terra were—they hated each other. Raven never understood Terra but I did."

"Listen, you really had us worried," Robin said calmly. "It's all right if you visit Terra's statue once in a while but you just can't camp out there all night every night."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say, "why not?" and then he closed it. He was quiet for a while and thought about Raven and Robin said.

"Yeah, you're right, dude," Beast Boy said, "Terra's a statue now. It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Y—you don't have a problem with it?" said Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Beast Boy answered. "I won't go down there anymore. At least not right away. I'll go on special occasions, like Christmas and her birthday—wait—I never knew her birthday." Beast Boy laughed to himself. "Can you believe it? I was the only person on this team who knew her better and I didn't even know her birthday."

"We'll bring her back," Robin said thoughtfully, "then we can have a party for her."

"Yeah, that would be pretty cool," Beast Boy mumbled, "but we've done all we can haven't we? Terra's just going to be stuck as a statue forever."

"Don't give up," Robin told him. "We'll keep trying. We'll bring her back."

"Sure dude," Beast Boy said in fake belief. "Could you leave me alone for a while?"

Robin nodded, turned and left. Beast Boy pushed the covers off him and got out of bed. He hobbled to the window and sighed. Raven was right. Robin was right. Beast Boy couldn't go back to visit Terra anymore. It would only bring him more pain. It would only remind him how he messed up. He knew that Robin meant well when he said they would bring Terra back but there were things even the Boy Wonder couldn't do. There was no longer hope that Terra would return. All that was left to tide Beast Boy over were the memories he shared with her. That was how he wanted to remember her, not as a statue, but as a titan, as a friend, as the girl he loved. Beast Boy smiled as all the memories rushed back to him. The first time he met her and witnessed her powers. Their only date. Her smile, her hair. He would always cherish those memories. Not even Slade could take those away.

"I'm sorry, Terra," Beast Boy murmured, "I can't visit you anymore. It's just gotta be this way. I don't want it to be but…but I've just got to face the fact that…you're never coming back!"

Tears flooded his eyes and he began sobbing on the windowsill just as Starfire walked in with a tray of Tamarian food.

"Friend, this will make you as good as new," she said cheerily. Starfire paused when she saw him crying. "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy gasped and rubbed his eyes. "Huh, oh, thanks, Starfire," Beast Boy turned around and forced a smile. "What'd you bring?"

"Plomop Soup," she replied.

"Sounds great," Beast Boy said, "uh, is that the Tamarian version of chicken soup?"  
"No, we do not have any chickens on Tamaran," Starfire answered.

Beast Boy took a whiff of the greenish blobby soup. By the looks of it, Beast Boy thought the soup would make him worse. Still, Starfire ate plenty of Earth food and she hardly got sick. Beast Boy picked up his spoon stirred his soup and took a spoonful. It tasted nothing like he's ever had before but as foreign as it was, he didn't spit out. Being sick must've dulled his taste buds.

"It's good, thanks, Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, your eyes are leaking," Starfire said with a frown. "Shall I give you the shoulder of crying?"

The Tamaranean stepped toward the changeling and Beast Boy chuckled.

"Thanks Star, but I'm fine," Beast Boy told her as he sat back on his bed. "I'll be back to my old self in no time."

Starfire set down the tray and sat next to her teammate. "I miss Terra," she said softly. "You miss her as well, don't you?"

With one look at Starfire's sympathetic face, Beast Boy broke down into tears once again. "I miss her so much!" he cried. "It's just so unfair. I want her back Starfire, more than anything but we've done all we can."

"Do not give up hope," Starfire insisted, "we'll bring her back someday."

"We've tried," Beast Boy said in frustration. "Raven's spells did nothing. Cyborg kept coming to dead ends. I just feel so helpless. I can turn into every animal on the planet but I can't bring Terra back!"

Starfire put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do, but I don't know enough about Earth or Terra's powers to do anything. I also feel the less of help."

"And out of all of us," Beast Boy said, "we're the only two people who really want her back."

"What?" Starfire questioned.

"You've seen the others," Beast Boy muttered, "Cyborg, Robin, Raven—they really don't want Terra back. Especially Raven."

"Please, do not say such things," Starfire said.

"It is true!" Beast Boy shouted, getting up to his feet awkwardly. He still felt woozy and the anger and the sorrow in his heart only made him feel worse. "Raven's always hated Terra! And Cyborg thought she was evil just because she wrecked the T-car! It wasn't until I reminded Robin that we didn't give up on him when he was working for Slade just so he would've give Terra another chance! He should understand what she was going through better than anybody! He was Slade's apprentice once—he should know—he should've done something!"

Beast Boy growled and banged against the wall. Starfire walked behind her teammate and put her hand on his shoulder

"Beast Boy...there is nothing we can do about that now," she said glumly.

"I know…and that's what bothers me," Beast Boy grumbled, "I just wish…none of this ever happened. Terra said I was her best friend and now I'll never see her again.

"Do not despair," Starfire said happily. "I very much hope that Terra will be unstoned one day. She will come back and if for some reason that she doesn't, it is as you say, for the best."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess so."

"Even if we can't bring Terra back," Starfire told him, "you will still have us."

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy said, "thanks, Star."

He wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh. Starfire was always so optimistic. He wished he could be like that. She seemed to be the only one in the tower to understand what he was going through. It was nice to know that the Titans were still there for him. The Tamaranean hugged her teammate with more gentleness before leaving. Once Beast Boy was alone again, he cried a few more tears. It helped to know that the titans were there for him but it still hurt that Terra may never return to the Titans. He felt something with her that he didn't feel with the others. His feelings for Terra were so deep and special he doubted he'd ever feel that way about someone else.

* * *

When Beast Boy moved from the infirmary, he put a mask to cover all the pain and guilt inside of him. His sense of humor returned along with his appetite. True to his promise, he never went back to Terra's statue. Whenever he wanted to feel close to her, he would just walk to her old room. That was the place where her essence really was. He would lay on her bed and held the heart-shaped box on him. Flashbacks and memories came to him easily in her room than by her stony lifeless statue. He would look at the pictures they received when they went to the amusement park. The sweat beading over her brow, that grimace she gave when she was flexing her biceps. How cute her laugh was when Beast Boy was hanging upside down. Her blue eye next to the camera. The way she hugged Beast Boy when he was a puppy. The way she hit him and how she freaked out and punched him when he scared her. How concerned she looked when she saw the damage she done and when she put her arm around Beast Boy and gave the peace sign. Their funny monster faces…if only he could see that blond hair, those blue eyes and that smile again. Beast Boy would give anything, anything just to see Terra one more time.

Raven knew that Beast Boy was only pretending to put away the pain. She never mentioned it to him. She just went on with her research. She was glad that he didn't run back to Terra's statue. He would've lost his mind when he saw that her statue didn't look the same, now that Raven gave Terra a new haircut. However, one person from the tower did visit Terra's statue after Beast Boy's recovery.

"Sorry I'm just coming to see you now, Terra."

The caped, masked Boy Wonder himself came to see Terra. This was not how Robin wanted to have an "apprentice to apprentice" chat with Terra. As Robin came closer to Terra's statue, he saw that her hair was shorter.

"Wait a minute," Robin mumbled, "what happened?"

Robin examined Terra's head. How was her stony hair removed? Somebody did this. Was it Slade? If it was revenge he would do more than just cut her hair off. He would've smashed her statue so there were only pebbles of it left. He would've taken her statue from the spot and trick the Titans in coming after her. If possible, he would've found away to reverse the effect, removed her memory and had her live under a false name. Somebody else vandalized the former titan's statue. But who would do this? No one knew who Terra was. No one knew she was here except for the titans.

Robin bent down to pick up a stony piece that made up Terra's hair. He felt a strange sensation travel up his arm to his heart.

"No…"

He didn't want to believe it but it was the only logical explanation. Out of all the members at Titans Tower, Raven hated Terra the most. It really was no secret. After Robin and Raven had shared a mind, Robin was able to sense things in Raven.

"Raven, you wouldn't…"

Robin turned from Terra's statue and returned to the tower. He had to hear it from Raven. Did she attack Terra's statue and why did she do it? He went straight to Terra's room and knocked on the door.

"Raven, it's Robin," he said, "please open the door."

"I'm busy," came the response.

"This is important," Robin insisted, putting both his hands on the door. "You don't have to let me in. I just need to talk to you."

There was a pause and then Raven opened the door a crack. Only her pale face and violet eyes could be seen.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I need you to tell me about this," he said and he held out the stony chunk of Terra's hair. "I found this by Terra's statue. It's part of her hair. Raven…did you…?"

Raven looked down, sighed and then met Robin's eyes. "Yes, I gave Terra a new haircut."

"Why Raven?"

"You know why," Raven muttered, "I hate her for what she's done to us. Don't worry, I'm not going back to destroy the rest of her. I just got angry, that's all. You won't tell the others about this, will you?"

"No," Robin sighed, "but you know they'll worry when they see her statue, especially Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy hasn't been to Terra's statue since he got sick, you know that," Raven told him. "I've got something to do, Robin."

"But Raven--," Robin began but Raven shut the door in his face. Robin looked at the piece of Terra's hair and sighed. Beast Boy may not be visiting Terra's statue anymore but he may do so eventually. Starfire used to go as often as Beast Boy. Cyborg went to do his analysis on Terra when he got the chance. What was he going to say to the team if they found out that Terra's statue had been vandalized?

Then he got an idea. He turned from Raven's bedroom and down to the lab, where Cyborg was working.

"Good, I thought you'd be here," Robin said.

"Man, when am I not here," Cyborg asked him with a grin.

Robin handed Cyborg the piece of Terra's statue. Cyborg looked at it. "Hey, what's this?"

"Part of Terra's statue," Robin explained, "it's her hair. I wanted to take a piece of it so you can analyze it here."

"Good idea," Cyborg agreed, "there are more tests I can run here."

"I thought so," Robin said with a smile, pleased that Cyborg bought his lie. It was the only way to keep Raven innocent. He didn't want the others know what she's done to Terra's statue.

"I'll get right on it," Cyborg walked over to a microscope. Robin watched Cyborg work for a while and then he left. Someone had to bring Terra back. He knows that Raven's spells were not able to do anything. It had to be up to Cyborg's technology. Robin helped Cyborg when he could but when you're part machine, you know more than the human mind. Robin decided to visit Terra's statue at a different time. He seemed to have forgotten all he wanted to say to her.

* * *

Raven searched and researched her books over and over and over again. Here many books were laid out on her bedroom floor with other relics. She had never read so much in her life and yet she didn't find anything.

"There's got to be something," she muttered to herself, "something I over looked. Come on, Raven, think…_think!"_

Raven bought her hands to her head. Her brain was too tired. She had meditated, researched and meditated again. Was there no spell that can turn a statue into a person? There were spells that turned people into stone but that wasn't going to help. In a wild idea, she even tried the stone spell on Terra's statue, hoping that it would do the opposite to Terra's statue and nothing happened. It didn't even make her stony body even stonier. It was really a stupid idea. She couldn't' believe she even tried that. She really was desperate. Usually it was easy for Raven to find answers in her spell books. She felt so lost, o inaccurate. How was she even able to stop the end of the world anyway? Raven crossed her legs and levitated in the air. She ahd to clear her mind. Being negative wasn't going to help her much. She couldn't give up.

While Raven meditated, she searched her soul for answers. There had to be something. She focused hard. If there was nothing in her books, then what was left for Raven? There had to be some other place she could go.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted softly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven stopped chanting immediately. That was it. Azarath. If she couldn't find an answer in her books, she would find it in Azarath. It was her last hope. She levitated her two flasks of sand over to her and made them pour a circle of sand around her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakashas Endere…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

The circle of sand emitted specks of blue light to form a portal over Raven's head. She traveled through the portray to her home on Azarath. She was amazed to what she found there. The last time she had visited Azarath it was empty. She only found doves and her mother. This time everyone was out of there homes. She had never seen Azarath so busy, so full of life. Then she thought of it. Of course no one was out when she visited last time. They feared the world was ending. They didn't expect Raven to come visit them again for help. Things were different now. Raven prevented the end of world from happening. The Earth was safe. As Raven flew through the streets, old friends waved at her. She waved back but did not stop to chat. She had a job to do.

She flew up to the tower with the emblazoned golden bird. Raven saw her mother standing on the balcony and called out to her. Arella was pleased to see Raven.

"Somehow, I knew you would come," Arella said.

"Mother, I need your help," Raven said immediately.

"What is it?"

Raven landed on the balcony. "I'm looking for a spell to change a statue into a human. I cannot find anything in my spellbooks."

"Why do you want to change a statue into a human," Arella inquired.

"It's complicated," Raven replied slowly. "The titans used to have a geomancer on the team. When she first came to us she had trouble controlling her powers. Now she has somehow turned herself into stone and I want to turn her back into the way she was. There has to be some way to bring her back."

"This girl's powers are not like yours," Arella told her daughter. "Unless you're a geomancer yourself, you can't turn her back."

Arella entered the tower to a large round room and Raven followed.

"I know our powers aren't the same," Raven insisted, "but there's got to be something I can do! I prevented the end of the world; I should be able to bring Terra back!"

"This Terra…she must've been close to you if you want her back so badly."

"We were never close," Raven admitted, "I…hated her."

"Then why do you want her back," Arella asked. "She was your teammate, wasn't she?"

"She wasn't really part of the team," Raven said, "she betrayed us and became Slade's apprentice. At the last minute, she turned on him and she created a volcano strong enough to destroy the city. We escaped but Terra remained to stop the volcano. In the process, she turned into stone. I don't know if it was the volcano's lava or Terra just used up her powers." Raven sighed. "She's been as stone ever since. I only want to bring Terra back so I can have answers. I want to know why she betrayed us."

"And then what will you do?"

"I don't know," Raven said softly, "but at least after I speak with her I'll feel better."

"Is there another reason why you want to bring this girl back, Raven?" Arella pressed.

"My friends want her back," Raven said, "I'm also doing this for them. There has to be some way for me to turn her back to flesh and blood."

"I do not know of any spells that can do that," Arella confessed, "but you are welcome to search our library for any leads. Perhaps if you cannot bring Terra back, you might be able to help her do it yourself."

"How?" Raven asked. "How do I do that?"

"Perhaps increasing her power over the earth," Arella suggested, "or decreasing it. Perhaps you can try entering her mind."

"I've tried sharing her mind," Raven said in frustration, "but it's full of rock right now!"

"Raven, this girl turned to stone on her own," Arella insisted, "she'll have to return on her own. You may look at the library and try whatever spells you may find but I doubt you can turn your friend back to the way she was."

"I'll do that," Raven said and she entered the vast Azarathian library. She flew up and down the bookcases, pulling out books and thumbing through them and putting them back on the shelves. In a library as large as the one in Azarath, there had to be some spell that could bring Terra back. Raven took the best spellbooks to a table and studied them over and over. Some looked like they might not help Terra, but they were great spells Raven wanted to try. Perhaps Raven had to make herself stronger if she was going to bring Terra back. Raven must've looked at twenty books twice that day. Her friends were probably wondering where she was. Raven couldn't go back until she found a clue. Raven's eyes grew heavy. Raven could not fall asleep. She had to keep going. She wasn't going to leave Azarath until she found an answer. After all the things she's done: pulling Cyborg from the land before time back to Jump City, taking Malchior out of the spell book and binding him back in when e betrayed her, fighting in all those battles, saving the world—turning a geomancer that became stone back to her original form should be a piece of cake!

Raven's eyes fell upon a spell that could increase the weakness in anything. Raven straightened up and read the spell carefully. It looked like a difficult spell. Raven's never tried anything like it before. Would increasing Terra's weakness—whatever it was—return her to normal? If it couldn't, then it would probably allow Terra to return by herself, or even buy Raven time so she could continue searching. If Raven had known about the weakness increasing spell when Terra had joined the team then Terra wouldn't have been so dangerous. Raven wondered what Terra's weakness was. No one really seemed to know. Beast Boy knew her better than the rest of the team. Would he know? If Raven asked Beast Boy about Terra, Beast Boy would wonder why Raven was asking him about her. They would probably get into it again. Raven didn't want to get into an argument about Terra with Beast Boy. It didn't matter what Terra's weakness was. Raven would just increase it anyway. Raven read about the spell. It said that the caster had to be at top strength or the spell would not work properly. There were number of requirements and preparation Raven had to do to cast the spell. Casting it may cause Raven to become tired. Raven felt that she had no other choice. It was her best option.

Raven closed the book and grabbed one of the others. She flew out of the library to find her mother.

"Any luck," Arella queried.

"I don't know if it's enough, but I found a spell I could try" Raven said, "I'm bringing these with me."

"Very well," Arella murmured, "good luck, my child."

"Thank you, Mother," Raven said and she flew away from the tower, to the portal and back to her bedroom.

Raven slid her spellbooks under her bed and crawled into bed to rest. She would rather go right to Terra's statue and try out the spell, but she had to be at top strength to cast it. Raven felt too tired to cast any spell at the moment. The moment she got her strength back, she was going to terra's statue to try out the spell. It had to work. It had to.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. My Name is Mud

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Stone Hearted 3

My Name is Mud

Once Raven got enough energy (or at least she thought she had enough) she set out for Terra's statue. She had the spell memorized and did not have to rely on the Azarathian spell book. She had to believe in her powers. Raven rested on the ground in front of Terra and locked eyes with her for a moment.

"Don't make me regret this, Terra," Raven muttered.

Raven paused as if waiting for Terra to answer and she took in a deep breath. Raven lifted up her hands and chanted the spell.

"Azarath Hazback Weknah Polav Nevikai Mavex!"

Two jets of black energy came from Raven's hands. The energy blasts circled around Terra's statue like sister tornadoes and then engulfed her body. More and more black energy came from Raven and seeped into Terra. Raven grunted and felt her power drain away slowly yet she did not let up. She had to use all of her energy. She could not give up. It became a struggle for Raven to keep her arms up. Raven did not know why it was so difficult. Perhaps Terra was putting up a fight or perhaps it was the first time Raven had ever tried the "Increased Weakness" spell. Then Raven's strength waned down and her arms dropped side. Raven moaned; fell to her knees and onto her face. Raven had used up all her strength but Terra remained standing as if she hadn't been touched.

Raven woke up about half an hour later with a tremendous headache. She had to fight to open her eyes and it took a while for them adjust. Grunting, she pushed herself up on her arms and raised her eyes at Terra's stony form.

"Nothing," Raven croaked, "I wore myself out for nothing."

Raven tried to push her body up but failed. Raven gave herself a minute or so to gather her bearings and reaching for Terra's stony legs, Raven let out a grunt and used Terra's statue as support to stand back up. Her hands climbed up onto Terra's body and came to rest on Terra's shoulders. Raven thought it was ironic given how much she hated Terra—she was using her as support. She laughed then groaned. It hurt to laugh. It hurt to speak. Raven tried to fly back to the tower but she was too tired to do so. She couldn't sink into the ground and appear back into the tower. After using all of her strength to use the spell, she didn't have enough power for herself. She had to walk back to the tower—if she could manage it.

Raven stepped back and grabbing her head, stumbled back to the tower. Her friends looked at her in concern when she arrived.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin demanded, thinking that she was attacked. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Raven murmured, "just have a headache. I'm going to my room. Please don't disturb me."

Halfway to her room, she stopped and shook her head. She felt dizzy. If she walked all the way back to the tower, she could make it to her room. Her body was about to give out when a pair of arms caught her.

"You know, Raven," said Beast Boy, "I've seen you looking better. Let me help you to your room."

"You don't--," Raven began but there was no point in protesting. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven and led her onto her room. She leaned into him without realizing it. The green titan felt so warm.

"You sick?" Beast Boy inquired. "You want something? Maybe I should take you to the infirmary instead…"

"I'll be fine," Raven muttered, "I just need to lie down."

Beast Boy stopped at Raven's door and looked at her. "Um, is it all right if I come in?"

"I don't care," Raven groaned, "just don't touch anything."

Raven felt Beast Boy's ribs rise up as he laughed. "I think I learned my lesson the first time I came into your room, Raven."

Beast Boy pushed open the door and walked Raven into her room. He took a quick glance around. "Looks about the same," he commented and he walked Raven to her bed and she sat down.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, "You sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"Positive," Raven fell onto her bed.

"Well, all right," Beast Boy said and he walked toward the door. Raven sat up.

"Wait—Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"You knew Terra better than anyone," Raven said and Beast Boy nodded. "Did you know what her weakness was?"

Beast Boy didn't answer right away. He looked at Raven as if the question bothered him. "Why you wanna know, Raven?"

"Because maybe if we knew her weakness," Raven said thoughtfully, "we could've helped her more."

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. "She never told me her weakness. But if you want my guess---it was her power."

"Her power?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "she was afraid of her power because at first she couldn't really control it. Then when she was able too…I guess it kind of took her over."

"Okay, thanks Beast Boy," Raven said, "that's all I needed to know."

"Sure," Beast Boy said. He was still curious to know why Raven was asking him about Terra. He didn't say anything but he lingered by the door, waiting for her to say anything. Raven laid back down and turned on her side.

"Please shut the door when you leave," she stated.

"Oh, sure," Beast Boy murmured, "I hope you feel better, Raven."

"Thank you."

Beast Boy exited Raven's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Why did Raven ask Beast Boy about Terra's weakness?

--

It took some time for Raven to recuperate. While the Titans went out on missions, Raven stayed at the tower. She mediated, ate and slept and hardly ever left her room. It was the start of spring and then one night, it rained—a lot. It rained more that April night than the night Beast Boy got all wet while sleeping at Terra's statue. Thick raindrops splattered onto Terra's stony face and trickled down her body. As the rain continued to fall on the statue, cracked formed in Terra's statue and slowly turned it into mud. Terra was no longer stone. Terra's fists clenched and unclenched. Her arms fell to her sides, her knees gave way and she fell off of her platform, coughing and gasping. Specks of ash and dirt escaped her mouth as she coughed. Terra could not see. Mud was in her eyes, in her hair—everywhere. She lifted an arm to wipe her eyes, with little good it did. Terra looked around her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" she wondered out loud. Her voice was small and scratchy. "H—how? Aaah!"

She put both hands to her head. It felt like it was going to split open. Her whole body was achy. Why was she in so much pain? It hurt to think, to move. Terra fell onto her stomach and cried. The pain hurt so much. She felt like she was going to die. He felt sick. Her tears washed the mud away from her eyes and she was able to see a little bit. Terra saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was some sort of stony slab with writing on it. Terra pulled herself to the stone slab and ran her finger over it.

TERRA

"Terra…that's…that's me…" she murmured, "I'm Terra."

A TRUE TITAN

A REAL FRIEND

"True titan?" Terra asked herself. "Real friend…what does…aaah!"

Again, it hurt to think. She saw flashes of something in her mind. None of it made any sense. It just hurt like hell. She dropped the stony slab, grabbed her head and into a fetal position. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. Her heart hurt and she did not know why. She remained shaking, sobbing and groaning in pain and frustration and confusion until her mind cleared. Terra gasped for breath and pushed herself on her knees. The tears washed some of the mud out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Terra picked up the stony slab again. Though it hurt to look at it, that slab of stone was the only key she had to her identity, her past and how she got here. She had to get away from this place. She needed some fresh air, something to eat and a place to rest. That would do her some good. Clenching the slab of stone in her muddy hand, Terra limped drunkenly toward the city. She passed a couple of streets and nothing really stood out to her. She felt like she had to know them. Why couldn't she remember anything? Every so often she stopped to lean against a building and catch her breath or regain her bearings. Terra glanced up at the rain coming down on her. It was late and the storm was going to continue all through the night. There was nothing she could do now. She would have to find shelter somewhere.

Her legs somehow led her to an abandoned fun fair. For some reason, she felt like she had come to this place before. She walked to the Ferris wheel, the bumper cars and all the games and rides. She kept seeing images of herself with longer hair, wearing a black long-sleeved midriff top and yellow shorts and in every one of those images she saw a guy with green skin and hair wearing a black and violet suit. When she looked at the Ferris wheel, she saw another figure. It was a tall man in half copper half black mask. She screamed. The man scared her. Terra grunted and shook her head. The images hurt. Why was she thinking this? Were they really memories? Did she really go on a date to this place or was that all in her mind? Terra walked away from the Ferris Wheel and entered the House of Mirrors. It gave her shelter from the thunder and the rain and she gave a soft sight. Terra approached a mirror and was shocked at the state of her. She was covered in mud head to toe, her blond hair looked like it had been chopped off viscously. White wraps were hanging from her arms and legs and her stomach was bare. Her skin was covered in bruises and scratches.

"What—what happened to me?" she demanded herself. "How did I get like this?"

Laughter suddenly filled the house of mirrors. Terra screamed and turned around, dropping the slab of stone.

"W-who's there?"

The laughter continued but Terra couldn't find anyone.

"Just me, Terra," said a voice.

She turned back around and put her hands to her mouth. She was looking at her self but she looked different somehow. Her new reflection had long hair and she was wearing the same outfit as Terra, but it wasn't falling apart. Terra's reflection was wearing a sly smile and her arms were folded.

"You're…me," Terra murmured.

Terra's reflection scowled. "Don't insult me. I'm not weak like you."

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"You really have forgotten, haven't you?" Terra's reflection laughed. "All right, I'll tell you what happened. You thought that you could be a Teen Titan but that wouldn't work. You don't know how to be on a team. You were always alone because nobody wanted you. From the day you learned of your power over Earth you thought you could be a superhero. Only problem was that you're not superhero material, Terra."

"I have powers?" Terra looked at her hands.

"Yes, they're amazing when you know how to control them—but that's right—you had trouble controlling them, didn't you?" Terra's reflection snickered. "You tried really hard at being good but something always went wrong. Remember that earthquake you started when you were just trying to help make irrigation ditches? What about the time you made the landslide? So many times your powers got out of control. Then you met the Titans and you got some silly idea that you could be on a team, that they would want anything to do with Terra the Terrible!"

"You're lying," Terra muttered.

"Truth hurts," Terra's reflection spat, "but you met someone willing to help you. Slade. Our power of geomancy no longer had control over us but you had full control over it. You could do anything you wanted. Of course, it came at a price. Slade wanted you to be his apprentice and take down the Titans—which you did."

"I—I couldn't! They were my friends, weren't they?"

"You had no friends, Terra," Terra's reflection said coolly. "And you never needed them. You always had yourself and your power. And you had Slade of course. You brought a city to its knees. You turned the whole place upside down. Victory was yours—and what did you do? YOU THREW IT AWAY!"

The eyes of Terra's reflection glowed yellow and it seemed that the earth moved.

"You pathetic little traitor!" Terra's reflection shouted. "Slade made you the person you are now and then you betrayed him. You were never able to do half the things you did before you met him! You could've ruled the world, you know! And you killed him!"

"I...killed him?"

"You made a volcano and then you stopped it from erupting. Volcanoes are supposed to erupt, you fool. This whole city would've been destroyed. It'd be nothing but ash but _no _you just had to play the hero, didn't you?"  
"I…I remember now," Terra said, grabbing her head. "I really did all those things. I betrayed the Titans. I hurt Beast Boy and—"

"Beast Boy—ha—you bring him up? He was weak."

"Shut up!" Terra snarled. "I'm not listening to you anymore!"

"There's nothing you can do, Terra," Terra's evil reflection hissed, "I'm a part of you. I represent the kind of person you could've been."

"You really are pathetic," said another reflection of Terra. This Terra was wearing the black and yellow Titan's outfit. Her hands were on her hips. "You really thought that Beat Boy would still be your friend after you broke his heart?"

"But—but—" Terra moaned.

"And you should've known that Slade wouldn't help you for nothing!" said a third Terra, this one wearing cut off jean shorts, and a gray long sleeved shirt under a black and gray top. "You believed him? You believed he would actually help _you? _The Titans told you he was bad news!"

"Well, Beast Boy broke his promise and…"

"That's why we shouldn't have stayed at the Titans!" The gray-sleeved Terra exclaimed. "You always knew how to look out for yourself before. You knew they were going to find out, even if Beast Boy didn't tell them."

"I…I…" Terra mumbled.

"You're a loser!" shouted the gray-sleeved Terra.

"You're a traitor!" hissed Terra the Titan.

"You're a murderer!" snarled Terra the Apprentice.

"Stop it!" Terra cried. "I didn't mean to do any of it!"

More Terras appeared in the mirrors, pointing at Terra and calling her names.

"Liar! Coward! Loser! Traitor! Murder! Menace! Liar!"

"That's enough!" Terra shouted at her reflections. " Enough!"

Terra's eyes glowed yellow for the first time in months. Waves of yellow flowed down her body and into her hands. The ground began to shake and break apart, leading cracks to the walls and breaking the mirrors. Using her power over earth made Terra tired and it hurt but she did not let up until every mirror was broken. Yet the voices lingered in her head. Terra wished she had not remembered what happened. In a panic, Terra ran out of the House of Mirrors. Now it was all clear, every single detail that she had done. She never should've believed Slade. She shouldn't have become his apprentice. She shouldn't have betrayed the titans. She never should have even met them. She should've just walked away after she took down that giant scorpion. She was stupid to even think she could be like them. None of this would've happened if she had just wished them a nice day and went back to her cave. She really felt like mud. After lingering at the exit of the House of Mirrors to cry for a moment, Terra walked away from the carnival.

A gang of bikers were approaching the carnival as Terra was leaving, one of them being none other but Johnny Rancid. Terra groaned. She didn't want any trouble.

"Look, Rancid, the circus left behind a freak!"

"Who's she…the mud lady?"

"Well she's better looking than the bearded lady, that's for sure."

"Hey, sweetie," said a blond girl sitting behind Johnny Rancid. "That whole thing about mud being good for your pores is a myth. You know that, don't you?"

It was Kitten. She may had been still together with Fang but he had a spider for a head. She pretended to stay together with him just because her dad was trying to find a way bring his gorgeous face back. In the mean time, she was playing hooky with Johnny Rancid.

"Oh, it isn't?" Terra said in mock surprise. Her eyes glowed yellow once again as she pulled the mud off her face and arms. She tried to get all the mud off of her but for some reason, she couldn't remove it all. Was it the water in the mud? Was it because of the rain? Was it because she hadn't used her powers in so long?

Somehow, Terra managed to fling a ball of mud at Kitten gasped at first and then she started shouting Terra.

"Come back here, you! Look at what you did!"

"Let's teach this girl some manners," Johnny Rancid snarled, rising from his motorcycle and the other bikers followed him. Kitten moved up on the motorcycle to examine her face in the mirror.

"She's going to pay for this!"

Johnny and the bikers circled around Terra. Terra stopped and looked around.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered, "I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, baby," said a biker with an earring. "Because we're going to give you some."

The biker walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't call me baby!" Terra shouted. "Let me go!"

Terra attempted to use her powers again but it was difficult in the rain. All she managed to do was lift up pebbles and fling them. Terra then tried to pull her arm out of the biker's grasp.

"I like my girls dirty," leering at Terra as he approached her.

"Back off!" Terra snapped. "Leave me alone!"

Terra managed to get the ear ringed biker's hand off her wrist by kicking him in the nuts. He winced, grabbed himself and fell down.

"Stupid…"

"Someone help!" Terra yelled.

"Go ahead and yell," Johnny said, "no one's coming to save you. No one can hear you."

"Get away from me!" Terra snarled.

Johnny brought out a chain, circled it around his head and flung it at Terra's arm. Terra shrieked and backed up. Just as the chain almost went around her arm, a figure clad in black and green landed right in front of her. On her back was a staff that resembled a rose. Terra recognized her, barely.

"Black…Rose?" she murmured.

"We'll talk later," Black Rose hissed just as Johnny's chain circled around her thorny arm. She yanked her arm hard, pulling the chain and Johnny with it. She punched Johnny in the face and he went down.

"You boys want my friend here then you'll have to get through me first," Black Rose said, whipping out her staff.

The bikers attacked Rose but none of them could touch her. She ripped up their outfits, gave them black eyes and broken bones. Terra watched Rose fight, amazed. Had she always been that good? Once every biker received enough damage, they ran for it.

"That girl's crazy!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The bikers jumped on their bikes and sped down their street. Terra approached Black Rose.

"Th-thanks," Terra stammered, "I thought I was a goner."

Black Rose turned around and kicked Terra right in the stomach. Terra cried out as she fell on her back. "Hey…what the?"

"Don't thank me just yet," Black Rose said, bringing her staff down into her face. "I only saved you so I could get you alone. I didn't want them to kill you because I'm going to do it."

"Kill me?" Terra gasped. "W-why?"

"We have a score to settle, Terra," Black Rose said. "I've waited a long time for this. Prepare to die!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Wild Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Note: Sorry if this chapter seems short and the update took too long. Have a case of writers block.

**Stone Hearted 4**

**Wild Rose**

"I'm going to kill you!" Black Rose shouted at Terra.

"No, please!" Terra cried as she crawled backward on the street.

"You've ruined my life!" Black Rose advanced on Terra, swinging her staff.

Terra turned over on her stomach grabbing onto a fire hydrant to get her up on her feet. She willed her legs to start running. Black Rose laughed.

"What's the matter, Terra?" she demanded. "Afraid to fight me? You weren't so afraid last time. You beat me once, remember?"

Terra panted. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She barely remembered Black Rose. All she knew was that she fought her in some kind of tournament. Terra's head felt like it was going to explode. What happened when she was gone? How come she only remembered bits and pieces of her past? Why was Black Rose after Terra? Was she furious with her for beating her at the tournament? Terra came to a dead end. To her left was the fire escape of an apartment building. No way to go but up, Terra began to climb the fire escape.

"Come back and fight me, Terra!" Black Rose shouted.

"Go away!" Terra hissed, climbing as fast as she possibly could. Her whole body hurt but she had to keep moving. She couldn't let Black Rose catch her. She truly believed hat Black Rose was going to kill her once she caught her. Black Rose wasn't bluffing. Terra could tell it in her voice. Terra finally reached the top and looked for a place to hide. Where could she go?" There was nothing. Terra started crying. She was going to die. Black Rose was going to tear her apart. Terra ran to the far end of the roof. There was no way down from there. She was trapped. She wished she hadn't climbed up this building. Terra could hear a _chink, chink, chink _noise. Black Rose was climbing the fire escape. The thorns on Black Rose's suit and the thorns on her staff were hitting the metal steps. They were getting closer and louder.

_Chink. Chink. Chink. Chink. CHINK! CHINK! CHINK!_

"I'm…I'm dead," Terra sobbed. "She's going to kill me."

_CHINK! CHINK! CHINK!_

"I have you now," Black Rose reached the top. Terra remained still and didn't turn around. She was too afraid.

"Just go away," Terra stammered. "Please…"

"I won't just go away," Black Rose said coldly. "I told you we have a score to settle and I'm not leaving until I do. Turn around, you coward. Fight me if you want to live. Maybe I might just change my mind about killing you."

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you," Terra said over her shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I didn't expect you to be so mad after I beat you at the tournament of heroines. I didn't think you'd kill me over it."

"You think this is because you beat me?" Black Rose demanded. She ran over to Terra and slashed her with her staff. Terra screamed and fallen to the edge. Black Rose grabbed her by the front of her suit and punched her in the stomach—her thorns ripping through the wrapping around Terra's stomach and into her stomach. Terra winced. "You just got lucky. Black Rose tossed her down and kicked her.

"You took everything away from me," Black Rose kicked her again. "I hate you!"

Black Rose beat the living daylights out of Terra. Terra tried to fight back but Black Rose was just too fast. Terra was too far above ground to move the earth. She couldn't concentrate. Her fighting style had changed. Black Rose was fighting in a frenzy. Black Rose's techniques used to be graceful and smooth and now she was fighting like a drunk.

"You thought you could serve him better?" Black Rose grabbed Terra and pushed her to the edge of the building. "You think you're better than me?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Terra said.

"You are not worthy to wear this!" Black Rose shouted and she used the thorn on her wrist to pry off the red "S" on Terra's suit. "Time for you to DIE!" Black Rose lifted Terra up in the air.

Please…no…don't!" Terra begged. "I don't want to die!"

"Back off, Rose!" shouted a familiar girl's voice. "Leave Terra alone!"

Black Rose looked at the direction of the voice. It was Bumblebee. She was floating up above them with her stingers at the ready.

"Buzz off, Bumblebee," Black Rose muttered. "This is between me and Terra."

"Well Terra's a titan," said Bumblebee, keeping her stingers fixed on Black Rose, "and so am I. You mess one titan, you mess with all of us. Trust me, you don't' want that."

"She was no titan," Black Rose said, "She was Slade's apprentice. This is his craftsmanship right here." Black Rose held up the "S".

"Maybe so," Bumblebee said, "but unless you want to know what it's like to be stung by a thousand bees at once I suggest you back away right now."

Black Rose looked from Bumblebee to Terra.

"You want her?" Black Rose said, "Go catch her!"

Black Rose dropped Terra over the side of the apartment building. Terra screamed.

"No!" Bumblebee cried, zipping down to catch Terra. She wet as quickly as she could and she caught Terra by the hand before she crashed into the ground. Bumblebee looked back up only to find that Black Rose had gone.

"Why was she after you?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I don't know," Terra mumbled.

"You look bad," Bumblebee put Terra's arm over her shoulders. "I'm taking you to the Titans."

"No, you can't!" Terra exclaimed, pulling her arm off Bumblebee and stumbling away. "I can't go there. I betrayed them."

"You need to be looked at," Bumblebee said.

"I can take care of myself!" Terra yelled and she winced as she put her hand to her head.

"Sure you can," Bumblebee folded her arms. "Look, you were stuck in stone for over a year. You need rest—not to mention you need to have those wounds checked out."

"Stone?" Terra asked. "I turned to stone?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, "after the fight with Slade. You created a volcano and somehow you became a statue after stopping it from destroying the city."

"All this time," Terra whispered, "I've been turned to stone. How did I…how did I get free?"

"No idea," Bumblebee said, "I thought that maybe you've done something."

"I guess I was in some sort of coma when I was in stone," Terra said. "I can't remember anything."

"Listen, you're in really bad shape," said Bumblebee, "the titans can help you."

"I told you I'm not going there," Terra hissed, "I can't face them after the horrible things I've done."

"You made mistakes," Bumblebee told her.

"I betrayed them," said Terra.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah right," Terra muttered, "I wrecked Cyborg's car."

Bumblebee laughed. "It's not the first time Sparky's car was wrecked and it won't be the last."

"I broke Beast Boy's heart," Terra said, "that's unforgivable."

"All right, look," said Bumblebee, "you need help. I'm not leaving here by yourself so I'll take you to Steel City."

"Steel City?" Terra mumbled.

"Yeah, other side of the country," Bumblebee said, "so it's pretty far from Jump City. Robin and the others won't know where you are until you're ready, okay?"

"Is there any point in saying no?" Terra said.

"Not really," Bumblebee said with a grin.

"Well, okay," Terra groaned, "better than staying here. Lead the way."

Terra attempted to make a rock to ride on but it seemed harder than it used to. She was able to break the ground and lift herself up but she couldn't hold it up more than five seconds.

"Dang it!" she grunted.

"Come on," Bumblebee put her arm around Terra and she took off in the rain.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bumblebee arrived in Steel City with Terra. Before arriving to the tower, she called Aqualad and told him to get the medical lab ready.

"I'm bringing in an injured person," she said when Aqualad pulled a concerned face. "I'm fine."

"Right," said Aqualad and his face disappeared from the communicator.

"We're almost there," Bumblebee told Terra, "first we'll get you out of that suit and…"

"I can't take it off," Terra mumbled, "it's connected to my nervous system. Slade used it to control my body."

"He has no control over you now," Bumblebee said, "I can use my stingers to break the circuts and I'm sure Speedy has something that will work on it."

Terra looked at Titan's East tower as they approached it. "Hey, it looks just like the old tower."

"Yeah, just about," said Bumblebee, "but wait until you get inside."

Bumblebee pushed in the code and flew inside to be greeted by Mas and Menos. "Hola Bumblebee!"

"Everything ready?" Bumblebee asked.

"Si," the twins replied. Mas pointed at Terra. "¿Quién es ella?" (Who is she?)

"My name's Terra," Terra murmured and Bumblebee glanced at her, looking impressed and shocked at the same time.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked.

"I was in Mexico for a while," Terra said, "long story."

Bumblebee walked Terra to the medical lab where Aqualad was waiting. He walked up to the other side of Terra and helped walk her to a bed.

"You all right?" he asked Terra.

"I've had better days," Terra replied.

Terra lay down a bed and Bumblebee looked to Aqualad. "Get Speedy in here."

"Right," he said, "anything else?"

"I guess you can run Terra a bath in a bit," Bumblebee said. "I don't' know how long this will take.

"I tend to leave a mess," Terra said nervously.

Aqualad smiled as he turned to leave the medical lab. "You can't be any worse than Speedy."

As Aqualad went to fetch Speedy, Bumblebee took the white wrappings from Terra's neck, stomach and limbs. Bumblebee checked the security of Terra's breastplate then hooked her up to a machine.

"You think you can get it off?" Terra asked softly.

"Yeah, it would be hard," Bumblebee said, "but it looks like the circuits inside the steel have been weakened since you were in stone."

"What's up?" Speedy inquired who just entered.

"We've got to get this armor off of Terra," Bumblebee explained, "but it's connected to her nervous system. I think with your arrows and my stingers we ought to be able to get it off."

"Terra," Speedy said, walking up to Bumblebee. "Isn't she one Robin told us about? She was Slade's apprentice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, look," Terra said, sitting up, "if you have a problem of me being here, I can go. I'm used to people shunning me all the time."

"He didn't mean anything like that, Terra," Bumblebee said, giving Speedy a hard look. "Just lie back."

"Hurry and get it over with," Terra said, "I'm sick of wearing this thing."

"All right, this might sting a little," said Bumblebee, reaching for her stingers.

Little was an understatement. It hurt like hell. It was like being attacked by a hundred jellyfish and struck by lightning all at once. Aqualad and the speed twins were sitting in the living room with nothing to do but listen to Terra screaming. Speedy and Bumblebee had to use their weapons on every little piece of Terra's suit to knock it out of commission. Then finally, about an hour later, her breastplate loosened. Speedy went to take it off and Bumblebee slapped his hand.

"You pervert!" she cried.

"I was only…!" Speedy said.

"I'll take it from here, thanks," she said, "go tell Aqualad he can run that bath now."

Speedy groaned and walked out of the medical lab. "Okay, Mom."

"I hate it when he calls me that," Bumblebee said, moving the breastplate and the rest of the suit from Terra's body. She picked up a blanket and put it around Terra. "There hun, I bet you're glad to have that off, huh?"

"Yeah."

Bumblebee walked Terra to the bathroom just as Aqualad was finished filling the tub.

"Your bath is ready," said Aqualad. "The water should make you feel better."

"Thanks," said Terra.

Aqualad brushed passed Terra and Bumblebee to give Terra privacy.

"Here's a towel and a robe," Bumblebee said, indicating the towel hanging up on the wall and a towel on the counter.

"Thank you," Terra said again, "really."

"No problem," said Bumblebee, "take your time and I'll take care of your wounds."

Bumblebee shut the door. Terra sighed and dropped the blanket to the floor. She gasped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked worse than she did earlier. Black Rose really did a number on her. Terra now had a fat lip, a black eye and many scratches and cuts. At least Terra was free from that suit. Terra stepped into the bath and the warm water tingled up her body. Just as always when she took a bath, the dirt from her body entered the water. However, it happened much faster than ever and Terra had only put one leg in. Terra frowned and put the other leg in. She sat in the tub and laid back. Terra knew that water had always been her weakness. It was difficult controlling mud because water was mixed in it. It was hard at first learning to control her powers let alone trying to control it when it was part of another element. It was strange now. Somehow Terra's weakness to water seemed more than it used to be. She couldn't do anything to the earth. Now as she took a bath the water was taking away all the dirt from her. It never did it so quickly. Perhaps it was because Terra was stuck as a statue for such a long time. It didn't really matter. Terra wasn't in the mood to use her powers for quite some time. Ever since she learned her power over earth all she did was mess things up. Terra lifted up the bar of soap and began to lather up. Although water was her weakness, the water felt so good against her skin. It was washing all the dirtiness away from her. Terra was going to wash herself and water herself down until she really felt clean. When she had washed all the mud out, Terra drained the bath tub as much as she could then towel dried body off. Terra emerged out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe and a towel turban style around her head.

"Oh, all done?" Bumblebee said. "Good, let me…whoa!"

"Told you I leave a mess," Terra mumbled as Bumblebee and the rest of the titans east goggled at the mud all over the bathroom.

"Dang, and I thought I was bad," Speedy said and he was hit once again by Bumblebee. "Ouch!"

"I'll clean it up," Aqualad volunteered, stepping into the bathroom. He pointed at the tap and water spilled from it, cleaning all the piles of mud.

"Wow," said Terra, "he's really handy."

"Come on," Bumblebee said, "you really need to get those cuts taken care of."

Leading her by the hand, Bumblebee took Terra back to the medical lab to bandage her cuts. Bumblebee didn't ask her anything about her life with the titans, which Terra was thankful for. She didn't feel much like talking. The trip was long and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"You should have something to eat," Bumblebee said, "you can stay and rest here until we get you your own room."

"Yeah, okay," Terra murmured.

Bumblebee left the medical lab and five seconds later Mas and Menos rushed into the medical lab. Mas was on Menos' shoulders holding a tray of food. How the food did not fall off the tray was beyond Terra.

"Gracias," Terra murmured and the speed twins rushed back out as quickly as they came. Terra looked down at her tray to find a plate of chicken enchiladas and mango juice. Terra ate what she could, which was less than half and she put the tray on her table. Perhaps she would have more of an appetite in the morning. She was just too tired to stay awake. Terra laid back into the pillows and sighed, thinking about her pathetic life.

Terra always wondered what her life would've been like if she hadn't agreed to work with Slade. She would've been a Teen Titan now. She would've helped the other titans bring down Slade. She and Beast Boy probably would've been an item. Terra closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. A familiar dream entered her mind. As Slade's apprentice, she had dreams about her life as a titan. Now she was dreaming the same dream again. She went on regular dates with Beast Boy. She helped Starfire wither Tamarian recipes. She and Raven were even getting along. Then suddenly, her daydream shifted to a nightmare. It was still about Jump City but it was not how she remembered it. Every building was demolished. There was nothing but rubble. Terra was still in her apprentice suit. She looked around the streets, calling for people but no one came.

"The tower," Terra said immediately and made a rock lift to carry her over through Jump City to the tower. She gasped as she came close to it. There was hardly anything of it left. The west and east wings had fallen off and there was a split up the middle of the "T". She flew to the other side of the tower and got the shock of her lives. All five titans were in stone.

"What happened?" Terra wondered out loud. "What happened here?"

"You should know," said a voice behind Terra. "You did it."

Terra turned right around to find no one other but herself. Terra gasped and backed up. "No."

"Yes," said the other Terra. She too was wearing an apprentice suit but the cloth wrappings were black instead of white, her skin was gray and one red eye was visible. The right side of her face was covered by black hair.

"You did it, Terra," said the evil red eyed Terra. "Beautiful isn't it? They should suffer the way you did. Stuck in stone, unable to move around, even breathe."

"I wouldn't," Terra gasped, "I'd never put them in stone! That's not how it happened. I didn't' destroy jump city—I saved it!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," red eyed Terra said, cupping her chin. "Everyone cleared Jump City before you got to do some real damage. You backed out on the last minute, fool. This is what could have happened if you just followed through!"

The red eyed Terra pointed back to the city.

"You could've ruled the whole city, but you just had to play hero again, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Terra said. "I wasn't trying to play hero, I was just trying to fix a mistake!"

"_I was just trying to fix a mistake!_" the red eyed Terra taunted. "Your mistake, Terra, was that you actually belied the Titans could ever be your friends!"

"I—no!" Terra hissed.

"But it's true, Terra," said red eyed Terra, "look at them…they _hate _everything about you!"

There was a crack by the titan statues. Terra looked over at them and to her surprise they began to move, their eyes shining as red as rubies. Terra backed up.

"Robin! Beast Boy—no!"

Beast Boy took the shape of a wolf, growling as he advanced to her. Robin was swinging his staff. Cyborg pushed Terra to the ground. There was nothing Terra could do to fight back.

"Stop!" Terra cried. "Please! Stop!"

The stony titans cornered Terra, grabbing her arms. She could her evil side laughing at her.

"You never had what it took to become a titan," said the evil black haired Terra. "You're nothing."

"Stop it!"

Terra felt like she was suffocating. She fought to breathe. A silent scream in her throat, Terra sat straight up in bed, gasping for air.

She looked at her surroundings. It took her a moment to remember where she was. The Titans East Tower. Bumblebee saved her from Black Rose. Terra's head was pounding. The titans hated her, Black Rose hated her and it was only a matter of time until the Titans East began hating her too. Terra was going to have to leave the tower before she caused problems for the Titans East as well. Terra was just too tired to do anything. The moment she had her strength back, she was going to leave.

To Be Continued


	5. Different Tower, Different Team

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_Note: Sorry for the late update. I wasn't feeling very inspired this summer. I was in an accident and I was using most of my computer time watching anime music videos on youtube. Now that summer is over and I still won't update much. The story will still continue though! Oh, I'm a Spanish 101 student so I'll use the best of my Spanish skills when Mas y Menos (and Terra) are talking. If it looks like I'm writing like a beginner in Spanish, it's because I am. But for those of you who are fluent in Spanish and catch something wrong, let me know how to fix it._

**Stone Hearted 5**

**Different Tower, Different Team**

While Terra was recuperating, Bumblebee spoke with the Titans East about the deal with Terra.

"We've got to tell Robin," said Speedy.

"Terra asked me not to," said Bumblebee.

"The Titans West still believe she's stone," Speedy said, "what do you think they'll do once they find her statue missing?"

"I doubt they'll call us for help," Bumblebee said, "but if they do, I'll handle it."

Speedy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Robin isn't going to be happy about this. You know what the girl did to his team, don't you? How do you know she won't do the same to us?"

"She doesn't look like she's in any condition to try anything, Speedy," Aqualad said softly.

"Si," murmured the twins.

"How did you find Terra anyway?" Aqualad asked. "You said you went to Jump City to get some plans from Cyborg."

"Yeah, I didn't make it to their tower," said Bumblebee, smiling as she rubbed her head. "I'm surprised he didn't…" There was a beep and Bumblebee took out her communicator. "Hey, Sparky."

Speedy and Aqualad put their hands to their heads, with Mas y Menos joking about the relationship between Bumblebee and Cyborg.

"Where are you, Bee?" Cyborg asked. "Did you forget how to find our tower?"

"No," Bumblebee replied with a smile. "Had to return to Steel City. Can't you just fax me those plans?"

"Okay, sure," said Cyborg sadly, "hey, while I got you here…you know anything to make stone weaker without destroying it?"

"Huh?"

Speedy coughed hard, looking at Bumblebee. Bumblebee turned around.

"Hmm, no, they didn't teach us that at the HIVE Sparky," Bumblebee said, "besides, your alias at HIVE _was _Stone, wasn't it?"

"Well…um…yeah…but that was just an illusion, you know."

"You can come up with something."

Speedy coughed again.

"What's wrong with Speedy?" Cyborg questioned.

"I think the poor guy is coming down with something," Bumblebee glared at the masked titan. "I've got to go, later, Sparky." Bumblebee closed her communicator.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him," said Speedy. "He asked you something about stone. I bet you he's still trying to bring Terra back."

"I told you we can't tell Robin."

"Cyborg isn't Robin!" Speedy exclaimed. "You could've told Cyborg! He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Bumblebee flew over to Speedy's face. "Cyborg is not my boyfriend and I told you—we're not telling the Titans West about Terra! Not Robin, not Cyborg, not Starfire not Raven and not Beast Boy!"

"But didn't Beast Boy have a thing for Terra?" Speedy asked. "You should at least let _him _know."

"No way, especially Beast Boy!" said Bumblebee said. "I'm not telling the Titans West about this and all of you are not to tell them either. Understand?"

Speedy yawned into his hand. "Okay, fine. I'm getting some shut eye." As Speedy left, he muttered, "if my old girlfriend was still around, _I'd _like to know…"

Bumblebee sighed and set herself down on the floor. "I hope we didn't wake Terra up."

"Where was Terra when you found her?" Aqualad asked.

"She was fighting Black Rose," Bumblebee explained.

"Black Rose?"

"¿Negra Rosa?"

"Black Rose was one of the girls that competed in the Tournament of Heroines," Bumblebee explained, "she went against Terra in the first match. Terra won."

"You think Black Rose was after her for a second match?"

"I thought that at first but it was more than just a rematch, Aqualad," Bumblebee answered. "Black Rose was trying to kill her, from the looks of it."

"Why?"

"No idea," Bumblebee answered. "It doesn't add up. Terra doesn't even know. She didn't say much about it on the way here. We'll ask her in the morning. It's late and we've all had a big day."

"All right," said Aqualad, getting to his feet. "Goodnight."

"Buenos Noches," yawned the twins and they sped to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Terra woke up to the smell eggs and salsa, and the sight of it. Mas and Menos was standing by her beside holding out her breakfast.

"Buenos Dias, Terra! Como tu domes? (How did you sleep?)

"Mas y Menos," Terra groaned. (So, so)

The twins gasped. "¡Tu sabes sus nombres!" (You know our names!)

"Qué?" (What?)

Terra thought that her names would be something like Gomez or Pedro, or even Rapido Uno and Rapido Dos.

"Disfrutar de tus desanuno!" (Enjoy your breakfast!)

They zoomed out of her room before she can thank them. She took a bite of her breakfast. It was delicious. "Muy bien," she said to herself. "Now that's fast food…"

After she ate, Terra struggled to get up. She fell back down. She was so sore after having her uniform removed and the bruises and cuts Black Rose left her with just added to the problem.

"Whoa, you might want to take it easy for a couple of days," said Bumblebee as she came into the room.

"I don't want to be a burden on you guys," said Terra.

"You're not," said Bumblebee, grabbing a chair and pulling it over next to Terra. "Sleep all right?"

Terra shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"I know it's hard sleeping in a new place," said Bumblebee, "you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, but I'd like to go back on my own as soon as I'm able," Terra said. "You know I'm not much of a team player and I don't think your team wants me here either."

"What makes you say that?" Bumblebee said. "You mean what Speedy said yesterday?"

"Who's Speedy? The Robin clone?"

Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah, that's the one. Don't worry about him. He's always complaining about something. Listen; you weren't in much condition to talk last night but I have some questions for you."

Terra nodded.

"Do you know why Black Rose was after you?"

Terra shook her head. "Wish I knew."

"She just attacked you?"

"Well, she pretended to save me from some motorcycle gang," Terra said, "then she just attacked me. She said we had some kind of score to settle. It couldn't have been of the tournament. She didn't seem so mad at me for beating her. She even shook my hand and called me her worthy adversary."

"She could've just been trying to show good sportsmanship," commented Bumblebee.

"Probably," Terra said, "but if she wanted a rematch bad enough, she would've set the time and place and I would've been prepared. I tried fighting back but I couldn't…so I ran. She kept telling me to fight with her." Terra thought hard. "Something was strange about her. It was like she had gone crazy. I think she's been hunting me for a while."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she said we had a score to settle," Terra replied, "I have no idea what score that is. It seems more serious than the Tournament of Games."

"Did she say anything else?"

Terra took a breath. "Him…"

"Him?"

"Yeah, she said something about me serving 'him' better, but I have no idea who she was talking about."

"Could you have hurt someone close to her?"

"I've hurt many people," said Terra, "I mean, I never really meant to hurt anybody. They were accidents. Maybe she was one of the people that left the city when I was serving Slade. But if she was…then why didn't she come to fight me then? It makes no sense."

"She's probably still looking for you," said Bumblebee, "it's best that you stay here with us."

"No, then I'll be endangering you guys too," Terra said. "What if she put a tracker on one of us?"

"I found no tracker," Bumblebee answered. "On me or you."

"Then how'd she find me?" Terra wondered. "She must've known I was stuck as a statue for so long. If she wanted to kill me, she could've just smashed my statue into pieces when I couldn't protect myself."

"I guess she wanted to have some words with you."

"But the words she had with me made no sense," Terra said. "I guess she didn't expect me to act so weak and try to run away."

"When did the spell wear off?"

"It was just about an hour or so before my run in with Black Rose," Terra answered. "Say, you're still not going to tell the others about me, are you? I don't want them to know I'm here."

"I won't tell them a thing," Bumblebee said, "but you know, I talked to Cyborg yesterday. I didn't tell him anything—but he wanted to know if I knew anyway to weaken stone without destroying it."

Terra stared. "You can't weaken stone. Unless, well, you turn it into something else. Like mud or something…"

"I think Cyborg asked me because he's still trying to bring you back," Bumblebee said, "the Titans West has been working for a way to reverse the effect since they found your statue."

"They have?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"How—how are they?" Terra asked.

Bumblebee shrugged. "As good as they can be. You know, you can always contact them."

"I can't," said Terra, "not yet. I've caused them so much harm. I don't want to hurt anyone again. I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Okay," said Bumblebee, "you're going to need a few days to get your strength back. I just wanted to ask you what happened. We can talk later."

* * *

As the days went by, Terra learned the names and basics of each Titan East member. Speedy reminded her of Robin, except that Speedy had more of a sense of humor, not to mention more vanity. In all the time Terra stayed at the Titans, she didn't witness Robin spend about an hour gelling his hair. Mas y Menos reminded her of Starfire, always cooking for her and even Beast Boy with their jokes. Bumblebee reminded Terra about Cyborg with her knowledge of different gadgets and technology. Terra was quite glad that they had fought in the Tournament of Heroines back then, even though she had lost. Bumblebee was an exciting opponent. Terra wished she had fought her first instead of Black Rose. In fact, now that Terra thought of it, she wished she hadn't fought Black Rose at all. She was too fierce with her. Terra would have rather fought Raven instead. And there was Aqualad. Terra didn't' know who he reminded her of back at the tower. He was probably a mix of all the guys. The way he had ability to speak with sea creatures, Beast Boy could _be _a sea creature. He was protective of his ocean, just as Robin was of the city. Aqualad also was fun-loving like Cyborg. Terra had never met someone like him. On top of all this, he was very good looking.

'Terra, cut it out,' Terra told herself mentally, every time Aqualad came to mind. She would jus tend up breaking his heart, like she had done to Beast Boy.

When Terra gained her strength, she moved out of the infirmary and into a spare bedroom. It wasn't as nice as her bedroom at the Titans West Tower with the stare-painted ceiling, but she didn't mind. Pretty soon she'll be out looking at the real stars. She'll be free again, once she got the hang of her powers again.

It was the beginning of April and it rained everyday. Someday it was a downpour for hours and other days there were light sprinkles. But nevertheless, every day, there was some rain. It added to Terra's bad mood. She really hated the rain, mostly because it made her power over earth difficult. She was used to the dry desert. She liked the hard and rocky stones. The main reason was because when the rain hit her, it caused some of her body to dissolve into mud. It made her so filthy she couldn't stand it. The rain always revealed who she really was: a monster.

"I wish this rain would stop," she said, gazing through the window. "I want to practice my powers."

"Hey, Terra," said Bumblebee, knocking on the door. "How are you?"

"Okay."

"I have an idea," said Bumblebee, "let's go shopping."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just stay here," Terra muttered, sitting up from her bed.

"I know you're not in the mood to go out," Bumblebee said, "but you need some new clothes. Come on girl, it will do you some good."

"Can't you just get them for me?" Terra asked.

"I don't know what you want," Bumblebee said with a laugh.

"Get me something in red," Terra told her. "I really don't care."

"You want to stay here with the guys?" Bumblebee inquired in disbelief.

"I don't expect to stay here long," Terra said as she got up.

"Where would you go?" Bumblebee asked, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"I can find places to stay," Terra insisted, "I lived in caves, underground. The Earth's my home and I move the earth. I can make my own little island in the ocean." Terra looked out of her window and stared out to sea with a look of longing on her face.

"You'd stay there all by yourself?" Bumblebee asked. "Won't you get lonely, or bored?"

"I can take care of myself," Terra grumbled, turning around. "Listen, I don't want to be a burden on you guys. Thanks for saving me back there but don't expect me to join the team. I learned my lesson from last time."

"Well if you learned your lesson," Bumblebee said, "then you won't mess up again."

"Hey, Bumblebee, you going out?" asked Speedy. "Could you get me some more gel?"

"Speedy, you can go get your own gel," Bumblebee groaned.

"You're going out anyway, so why does it matter?"

As Bumblebee got into an argument with Speedy, Terra used the opportunity to bail. She decided to go to the computer room and search for new places to stay. Problem was, there weren't many new places to choose from. She had been anywhere and she really didn't want to return to those places. She wanted to start anew but where? All Terra knew was a life of running away. Terra couldn't think. Of course, when she ran away the previous times she didn't have a location in mind. She had always picked a random spot and set up her life there and when something went wrong, she ran away again. All this thinking made her head hurt so she went to take a shower, change into a pair of yellow sweats and go outside to practice her powers. The ground was still wet from the rainstorm. It was raining almost every day now and because of the water moisture in the earth, it was hard for Terra to move it. Nevertheless, she kept trying.

Terra gritted her teeth, planted her feet on the ground and held out her hands. "Concentrate, Terra."

She lifted a basketball sized piece of dirt up, held it up in the air as she brought more dirt with it. By the time the chunk of earth became the size of a beach ball, it crumbled. Terra groaned in frustration.

"I can't get it right!" Terra said.

"You probably shouldn't be using your powers so soon," said a voice behind her.

Terra turned around and faced Aqualad. His arms were folded and his face was serious. "You might strain yourself."

"I can do this," said Terra. "There's just too much moisture in the earth because of the rain yesterday. I'll get it."

"Has it always been a problem for you?"

"What?"

"Water."

"It's kind of hard to move earth when there's water in it," Terra told him, bending down and picking up some earth with her hand. "But I got the hang of it eventually. I was able to use mud once…when I was fighting Raven. I did things with it I was never able to do before."

Terra remembered the fight she had with Raven. Terra was able to move the mud with ease. It was water at first and Terra turned it into mud in instant. She was never able to do that before. She was able to harden the mud into rock. Raven had put up a good fight. She could move the mud just as good as Terra could. In fact, Raven could move anything and _do _just about anything. Some of her abilities were scary. She saw a side of Raven she wished she never had.

_Raven lifted her mud covered head and opened her eyes, all four of them and they were glowing red. She grew nearly twelve feet, black energy raging around. Raven was shouting at Terra with a hateful, low voice mixed with her own. Raven was trying to grab her with black energy and throwing everything at Terra. _

_"I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" _

_Terra tried not to show it, but she was scared. If Slade hadn't taught her how to really use her powers, Raven would have won. Terra knew that. If Terra had ever fought Raven before joining Slade, Raven would've taken her out easily. _

"What about now?" said Aqualad.

"Now what?"

"Your powers," Aqualad said, nodding at the earth, "moving earth with water in it. You can't move it anymore."

"I should still move the earth even if there's a little water in it," Terra said, "it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'll help you."

"I don't _need _your help."

"Suit yourself," said Aqualad, shrugging and stepping back. "I'll just observe."

"Fine."

Terra cut out a chunk of earth around her feet and lifted herself up. She was doing quite well until she was losing her grip on her power and her chunk of earth started to fall apart. Before it fell apart completely, Aqualad took the water from the earth and Terra zoomed upward. She gasped and looked at him. A ball of water was swirling in his hand and he wore a grin on his face.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," said Terra.

* * *

Terra and Aqualad spent the rest of the day outside, working on their powers. Aqualad helped her bring balls of mud from the ground her and form them however she wished. It was hard for Terra to re-learn everything again. She was grateful to Aqualad, though she didn't' really want to admit it. This used to be second nature to her. She was able to move small solid rocks on her own but the mud was still a problem. How long was it going to take until she mastered her element again?

Speedy ended up accompanying Bumblebee with her trip to the store. He figured that Bumblebee would get the wrong kind of hair gel. They returned with pizza, one half taco for Mas y Menos and the other half supreme for everyone else.

"I hope you like supreme, Terra," said Bumblebee as she set down plates.

"It's fine," Terra said, "I usually get a supreme with extra anchovies."

"Extra what?" Aqualad demanded, spinning around so quickly in his chair that he spun right off, causing the twins to laugh.

"I like anchovies too," agreed Speedy. "Next time we'll be sure to get some…maybe on the side. When they're cooked the juice still gets in the pizza and Aqualad won't touch it."

"Cut it out!" Aqualad muttered as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You're not going to throw up in the pool again, are you?" Speedy questioned.

"I will if you start eating my friends!" Aqualad shouted.

"That must be pretty cool, living in the ocean. " Terra said, stirring her drink with her straw, "out in the sea where no one will bother you and you can't bother anyone."

"That's not all true," Aqualad stated, "Brother Blood built an undersea fortress and a weapon strong enough to wipe out the city."

"Brother Blood?" Terra asked. "Isn't he the headmaster at Hive Academy?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, "we thought saw the last of him until he brainwashed us into trying to destroy the Titans West."

"When did this happen?" Terra inquired.

"Like two years ago," Speedy answered.

"This was when I was in stone, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Bumblebee told her, "you were in stone for a long time, Terra. Remember I told you when I saved you from Black Rose?"

"Oh…yeah…" said Terra, rubbing her head. "It just didn't register…two years? I was in stone for two years? The other titans must've really changed." Terra put her slice down.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah," Terra said, "I just need to go lie down. I was practicing my powers today and I guess I overdid it." Terra got to her feet, wished the Titans East goodnight and went to her room. Two years she had been in stone. There was a new group of titans, new bad guys, so many things that were new. Terra had missed out on so much. To put it simply, Terra really _had _been lying under a rock, oblivious to everything. What else had happened while she was a stone cold statue? The world would've ended and she wouldn't even had known it—and it almost did.

"Even if I do go back to the others," said Terra as she got undressed and fell onto her bed, "they've changed. I can't just go back to the way things were. Everything is…so…different…now."

Terra's eyes drooped and she fell fast asleep onto her covers, too tired to get underneath them. How was Terra to deal with all these changes? The thought exhausted her.

"Hey, Terra, " Aqualad said, stepping into her room, "we won't practice tomorr--." Aqualad stopped when he found the blond geomancer asleep on the bed. Because Terra had worked so hard today and made herself tired, he thought he'd tell her they wouldn't have to work the next day. The Atlantean smiled and went to shut her window.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," he heard her say. "Please forgive me."

Aqualad turned around and stepped over to her sleeping form. She looked peaceful and so sad.

"I didn't mean it. Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," said Aqualad, bringing his fingers down to brush her hair.

Aqualad pulled his hand back. He didn't know what possessed him to touch her or to say those words. She wasn't talking to him after all. Aqualad turned and exited the room, Terra's apologies still going out into the night.

TBC


	6. Seeing the Titans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Sorry for the late update! I've had a case of writer's block. I **still** have writer's block!_

* * *

**Stone Hearted 6**

**Seeing the Titans**

With each practice with Aqualad, Terra's powers improved. Not only that, but Terra and Aqualad seemed to get closer. The feelings Tera had for Beast Boy matched the feelings she had for Aqualad. Terra did not want to accept it. The last time she got close to a guy she broke his heart. She couldn't allow herself ot get close to anyone. She was Terra the Terrible and she always messed things up. She decided it was time for her to leave the Titans East and go back on the run. She was used to moving place to place. It was her destiny. Early one morning, Terra left a note of farewell and thanks on her pillow and hitched on her backpack. She opened her window and made earthen steps come to her window. She stepped onto them and made them crack, creating a rock lift for her. She flew off over the ocean. There she would create her own little island, where she could bother no one and no one could bother her.

Aqualad, feeling the ground move slightly, stirred slightly and fell back to sleep. Hours later, when everyone was in the living room having breakfast, they wondered why Terra hadn't come yet. Mas y Menos zipped to her room. "Buenos Dias, senorita Terra…" they found her note of farewell on her pillow and zipped back to the living room. They were yelling about Terra's disappearance in super-fast Spanish.

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" Speedy demanded.

Still speaking in Spanish, Mas handed Bumblebee Terra's note. It was written in both Spanish and English.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here for a while. Now that I've gained control of my powers I see no reason for me to stay. Goodbye, Terra."

"She left?" mumbled Aqualad, "where would she go?"

"I don't know," said Bumblebee, "but Black Rose is still looking for her. We've got to find her. I'll search from the air. Mas, Menos, you check every shop for Terra. "

"Si," said Mas y Menos and they left in a flash.

"You sure you want them asking everyone in the city if they've seen Terra?" Speedy asked. "They only speak Spanish."

"Fine, you tell them you'll search one half of the city and they'll search the other," Bumblebee said.

"There's a chance Terra's still not in the city," said Aqualad softly.

"We've got to call the Teen Titans," said Speedy and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

"No!" Bumblebee said. "She wouldn't go to them."

"They could help us look," said Aqualad.

"If we don't find her today," said Bumblebee, "then we will call them. I want to find Terra first. All right, Aqualad, you search the sea."

"Why would she go in the middle of the ocean?" Aqualad asked. "Especially since she has powers over land….unless she plans on making her own island." Aqualad paled and his voice became quiet. "She wouldn't!"

Aqualad dove into the swimming pool, which coneteced to the ocean. He swam as quickly as he could and called all the underwater creatures to aid him. His mind went back to what Terra said to them a few days ago over pizza:

"_That must be pretty cool, living in the ocean. " Terra said, stirring her drink with her straw, "out in the sea where no one will bother you and you can't bother anyone."_

* * *

Bumblee the outskirts of Steel City from the sky. She knew that Terra had once lived in a cave and there were a few caves outside of Steel City. She searched each one, but she didn't find a trace of Terra. Speedy searched the northern half of Steel City while Mas and Menos searched the south. The twins were faster at getting from place to place, but had difficutly explaining whot hey were looking for when they found someone who could not understand English. They zoomed into a pizza restaurant and talked to the person at the front.

"Hola senor!" said Mas. "¿Usted ha visto a muchacha rubia?" (Have you seen a blond girl?)

"What?" said the clerk.

"Ella tiene ojos azules y ella es realmente bonita," Menos added. (She has blue eyes and she is really pretty.)

"Umm," the clerk moaned, wondering what they were talking about.

"Ella no es demasiado alta," Mas said, reaching his hands above his head. "y no demasiado corta tampoco." He held his hands low. (She's not too tall and not too short either.)

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"Ella puede también controlar la tierra!" Menos held his hands out in front of him and lifted them in the air. (She can also control the earth!)

"¿Usted la ha visto?" Mas and menos questioned together. (Have you seen her?)

* * *

Speedy was quick at asking if anyone saw Terra. He always said, "I'm looking for a blond with an attitude." But he sometimes got answers he wasn't expecting and a lot of girls thought he was hitting on them. He walked around Steel City, then he was nearly ran over by a motorcycle.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Then he noticed the person on the motorcycle. It was a girl in a black and green suit. Her motorcycle was red with a black rose on it.

"Black Rose," he muttered, removing an arrow from his quiver and taking aim. He shot the ground with an ice arrow, causing her to slide and lose control. She fell off and her motorcycle hit a building. Cautious, Speedy took a few steps to her while taking out another arrow.

"You're the one after Terra," said Speedy. "What do you want with her?"

"So, it's true she's in Steel City, then?" Black Rose questioned as she got up. "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling," replied Speedy. "Besides, I asked you first. Why you after Terra? Are you a sore loser? Robin beat me in the tournament of heroines but I you don't see me going after him."

Black Rose laughed. "Oh, you think this is about the Tournament of Heroines? You think I want a rematch? That stupid tournament was nothing."

"Well, if it has nothing to do with the Tournament of Heroines," Speedy asked, still his arrow on Black Rose, who showed no intention of fighting Speedy. She stood there with her arms folded. "What do you want with Terra?"

"That's personal," Black Rose said. "So where is she?"

"I told you," Speedy said. "I'm not telling."

"Then we've got a problem, don't we?" Black Rose questioned. "Well, I guess I can get you to tell me where she is." She took her bo staff from her back and made it elongate.

Speedy shot an arrow at her, which she knocked out of the way. She ran at him with her staff and knocked his bow from his hands. She dropped-kicked Speedy and pinned him to the ground.

"Just tell me where Terra is," Black Rose said. "You're irritating me."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Speedy muttered. "But I don't even know where she is."

"What?" Black Rose gasped. "You're lying!"

"Sorry," Speedy said, grinning to the fact that this irritated her more. "But it's the truth. Terra must've known you were after her because she just took off. I don't know where she went."

"No!" Black Rose hissed. "I've got to find her!"

"Why do you wear a mask?" Speedy asked, changing the subject. "I bet you're pretty cute…"

Black Rose glared and sneered, though Speedy could not see it. "Shut up!" She punched him in the face and got up off him.

"Well if you see your friend," Black Rose snapped, returning to her motorcycle and lifting it up. "Tell her I'm looking for her. We've got a score to settle."

"No problem," Speedy said, standing up. He was somehow surprised that Black Rose didn't kill him. She could've done it so easily. He began to wonder if she liked him. "But Terra's as crazy as to look for someone who's trying to kill her."

"If she's got any guts," said Black Rose, "she'd try and find me." She got on her motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

When Terra believed she was far enough into the ocean, she decided to make her new home. She concentrated on the ocean floor below and her eyes and hands glowed bright yellow. She tried to think of how angry she was the first time she made a volcano. The way she felt when she was fighting Slade.

"_You ungrateful little…!" Slade ran at her, she hit him with a column of rock and pelted him with rock after rock. She pushed him off the edge and he screamed. Terra stepped to the edge to peek and he swung back up and punched her, making her fall to the ground. He stepped to her and lifted her up by her breastplate._

_A raw anger and power overtook Terra._

"_You can't control me anymore!" Terra shouted._

_Unsure how she did it, she caused the magma in the deep core of the earth to come up through the ground. There were scattered lava eruptions all over the place. Then Terra had to repair the damage. It wasn't as easy to fix it as it was to make it._

Anger. It was anger that caused the volcano last time. It had to work this time. She let her freely feel all the anger she felt every day of her life. She relived all the times she had to run away. How she felt when she learned that Beast Boy had told Robin about her powers. The time when things got too far with Slade—she allowed herself to feel anger, sweet, strong powerful anger.

"Can't control anything," Terra muttered. "Oh I'll show you!"

The ocean floor cracked, lava erupted and began to bubble to the surface. Terra smiled at her progress. It was working. She would have a new home in just a moment. Then Aqualad jumped out of the water, taking her by surprise.

"Aqualad!" she gasped.

Aqualad grabbed her by the middle, pulling her off the rock and splashing into the water. She lost her grip on her powers and the eruption stopped before it barely got started. They came back to the surface.

"Aqualad, what're you doing?" she demanded, spitting out water and gasping for air.

"I can ask you the same thing," Aqualad said. "Why are you trying to crate and underwater volcano?"

"So I can have my own island," Terra said, "I want to be someplace where I can't hurt anybody. This is the only way."

"Not hurt anyone?" Aqualad demanded. "You're sure about that? Look around you!

"No," said Terra, "there are no people."

"Maybe not!" Aqualad shouted. "But this is my home and you nearly destroyed it! You could've destroyed Atlantis!"

"Atlantis is right under us?" Terra asked, looking down.

"Yeah!" Aqualad said. "Pretty close! Not only could you have destroyed Atlantis, but you could've killed thousands of marine life!"

Terra sunk slightly in the water in shock. "I—I," she went back ot treading water so she wouldn't sink. "Aqualad, I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…"

The salt water caused Terra's body to sink like a stone and make her body slowly fall apart. Her legs began to turn to mud. Aqualad looked down and called forth a humpback whale to lift them into the air. The whale then began to take them to the coast.

"The water's dangerous to you," Aqualad said softly.

"It's always been," said Terra, "but now more than ever. Aqualad, listen,I'm so sorry. I can't do any good with my powers. I try, really I do, but it ends up blowing up in my face. I wish there was something I could do with my powers…something helpful…"

"Well the next time you want to make a volcano, do me a favor and tell me before hand," Aqualad grumbled, turning his back on her as he walked farther up on the whale and sat down.

"Okay. I'm sorry…I'm so, sorry, Aqualad," mumbled Terra and she went into tears.

Aqualad glanced over her shoulder then took out his communicator to let the others know he had found Terra. When they returned to the Tower, Mas y Menos were already there.

"Senorita Terra!" they cried in unison.

"Tú eres mojado!" said Menos, pointing at Terra. (You are wet!)

They pushed Terra into the living room, sat her down then came back with a towel and a hot cup of tea for her.

"Gracias," said terra.

"¿Por qué usted se fue?" asked Mas. Why did you leave?

"Porque tuve que." Because I had to

Moments later, Bumblebee returned to the tower. "There you are, Terra!" she exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"I managed to get my powers back to speed," said Terra, "so I thought it was time for me to go. I really can't stay here."

"Terra, Black Rose is after you," Bumblebee told her. "She wants you dead. If she finds you…"

"I can take care of myself," Terra insisted. "Listen, you can't just keep me here."

Sporting a bloody nose and busted lip, Speedy entered the room.

"What happened to you?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I ran into Terra's friend," Speedy answered, taking out a rag from a drawer and dabbing his lip. "She is really insistant on finding Terra…."

"Black Rose?" Bumblebee said. "You saw her?"

"Well, if Black Rose is a chick with a mask and a greedn outfit then yeah," said Speedy.

"¡Ella realmente le consiguió!" exclaimed Mas, pointing at Speedy. (She really got you good!)

"Whatever," Speedy muttered. "She really didn't show any sign of wanting to kill me though."

"Because I'm the one she wants," said Terra. "Why would she want to fight me after the tournament? Is she really that sore about losing?"

"She said it had nothing to do about that," Speedy said after he cleaned his face. "She told me it was personal."

"But I haven't done anything to her!" Terra exclaimed. "The only time I met her was at the tournament of heroines. What does she want with me?"

"No idea," said Speedy.

Terra gazed at the tea in her hand. She came to a conclusion. "All right…I think I'm ready to face the other Titans now."

"You want to see them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah," said Terra, "maybe they might have an idea why Black Rose is after me. But don't tell me I'm here. Just tell them to get here. I kind of want it to be a surprise." Terra smiled as an afterthought.

"No problem," said Bumblebee. "I'll contact them right away."

"I think I'll take a bath and change," Terra said.

"¿Desee un poco de desayuno?" asked Mas. Want some breakfast?

"Sí, después de mi baño" (Yes, after my bath.).

"No problemo," said Menos.

While Terra was in the bath, Bumblebee used the large screen to contact the Teen Titans.

--

Raven had regained her strength. She was mediating more and looking at her spell books. Now that she had increased Terra's weakness, she could exploit it. Beast Boy had told her that it could be her power. What if she had increased her power? What if she had made Terra more dangerous?

"Titans, to the main room!" called Robin.

Raven ceased what she was doing and went to the living room. "What is it?" she asked.

The other titans were standing around, looking concerned and confused.

"Are the titans of the East in trouble?" Starfire questioned.

"We got message from Bumblebee," said Robin, pushing a button. "Come in, Bumblebee. What's your message?"

"Can you come to Steel City right away?" Bumblebee questioned. "It's urgent."

"Are you in trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Not exactly," said Bumblebee with a smile. "We're fine…but we have a slight situation on our hands. Coem to Steel City and I'll explain everything."

"You got it, Bee," said Cyborg and the picture was gone. "Everyoen to the T-ship."

"I wonder what the 'situation' is," said Beast Boy as they went to the garage where the T-ship and their other vehicles were.

* * *

After Terra bathed and ate, Bumblebee trimmed her Terra's up to her chin. Bumblebee had been meaning to fix her hair for her. Now that they were expecting the Titans West, Bumblebee decided now was a good time to do it. They were in her room and Terra was still wearing her robe.

"How did your hair get its wild haircut?" Bumblebee asked, combing up a section.

"No idea," Terra said, "maybe it's a result of the volcano or something."

"Are you nervous about seeing the Titans?" Bumblebee questioned.

"A little," she admitted. "But I think it's time I see them. They might be wondering where I am, if they hadn't noticed my statue missing."

Once Bumblebee was finished fixing Terra's hair, she picked up the fallen blond locks from the floor and left Terra so she could get dressed. Terra dressed into a pair of red sweats and left her room. She met Aqualad in the hallway. He was holding a paper cup in his hand and a small pouch

"Hi Terra," he said, "I was just on my way to your room. Could you come outside with me for a minute?"

"Uhh, sure," Terra replied and she followed Aqualad outside. "What you got there?" she nodded at the things in his hand.

"You said you can't do any good with your powers," Aqualad said, "and you wanted to do something helpful."

"Yeah."

"There is some something you can do," Aqualad said softly. "Can you lift some fertile earth into this cup?"

"What do you mean, 'fertile?'" Terra questioned.

"The kind of earth that's best for growing things," Aqualad said. "I'm sure you can tell which earth is better."

"Okay I'll try," Terra said, looking at the ground. Fertile earth? She never really paid much attention to the earth. The closest thing she did to planting things was creating irrigation ditches, but that turned out to be a disaster. Terra's eyes fell onto a patch of grass. She used her powers to dig the dirt from the grassy spot and she levitated a small bit of it into the cup. Aqualad opened the pouch and shook a seed into Terra's hand.

"Using your powers," Aqualad said, "plant the seed."

"My powers?" Terra raised an eyebrow. "I can just poke it in with my finger."

"Make a hole with your powers," Aqualad told her. "Come on, you can make a volcano, I'm sure you can shift the earth enough to make a hole."

Terra looked at the cup and created a small hole in the earth. She dropped the seed in and made the earth fold over it.

"Now what?"

"Now we add some water."

Aqualad turned the ocean and took a small amount of water from it and let it moisten the earth in the cup.

"There, Terra," said Aqualad, "you did something good with your powers. You just planted a seed and someday it will grow."

"What will it grow into?" Terra questioned. "A flower?"

"You'll see once it's grown," Aqualad said with a smile. "But you've got to take care of it. Make sure it gets plenty of water and sunshine."

Terra gazed at him in surprise. Planting a seed was indeed something good to do. Why didn't Terra ever think of it before? She could plant trees where there had been wildfires. She could plant all means of vegetation. It sounded so simple. It sounded so fun. Terra found herself smiling.

"Yeah," she said, "yeah I will take care of it."

"I understand you want to be alone," said Aqualad. "I used to operate alone all the time before I joined the Titans East."

"Really?" Terra questioned.

"Yeah, that's how I preferred it," Aqualad replied.

"Wow…we're a lot alike," Terra said, blushing a little bit.

"But you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want to." He told her. "Working alone is nice but it feels good being on a team sometimes."

"Yes, I know," said Terra. "When I became a titan, I felt, that for the very first time, I belonged somewhere. But now..i feel as if I don't belong anywhere."

"It takes some time getting used to," said Aqualad, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, just stay with us a little longer. You've got a weakness to the water and Black Rose is still after you. Let's find out why she is after you and get your powers more under control before you go off on your own."

"You, you will let me go?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, and if you really want your own little island out there," Aqualad said, "I can help you that. I'll find the perfect spot for it, away from Atlantis and I can make sure no marine life gets in the way when create the island."

Terra couldn't stop gazing at him. "You really will help me?"

"It'll be easier than working alone," said Aqualad. "Water is your weakness, isn't it? You might hurt yourself trying to make an underwater volcano, not to mention other marine life out there."

Terra embraced him around the neck, taking him aback. "Thank you, Aqualad. I'm glad you understand."

"You're welcome," said Aqualad, pushing her back softly.

Terra beamed at him and then looked at her cup. "Oh, I know the perfect place to put this…right next to my window!"

Terra ran back inside and placed the cup in her window. Some time later, she heard the T-ship and she gazed outside her window to watch the Teen Titans climb out of it.

Robin. Starfire. Cyborg. Raven. _Beast Boy._

Her stomach made an odd flip as she watched him follow the other titans. Shje had hurt him the most. She began to wonder if meeting them now was a good idea. Was she ready? Could she face them? What was she going to say? "_Hey guys, miss me?" _

No wait, that was what she said to them when she became Slade's apprentice. She had just wrecked the T-car that time. She can't say that again.

She heard the titans' voices when they came into the Tower.

"Everything okay?" asked Cyborg.

"Aquadude!" yelled Beast Boy. "How's it going?"

"Come in here," said Bumblebee, "Aqualad…?"

"Oh, right," said Aqualad and Terra knew that Bumblebee gave him a certain look. Bumblebee was trying to tell him to come and get Terra. Terra stepped back and sat on her bed, her back against the wall, her feet on her bed and her arms around her knees. No. She couldn't' face the Teen Titans now. Not after the pain she's caused them.

Aqualad tapped on Terra's door. "Terra, they're here."

"I can't do this," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't see them. Tell them to go back to Jump City."

Aqualad opened the door and entered her room. Terra tightened her arms around her knees.

"Please, Aqualad," she whispered, shaking her head. "I've changed my mind…I want to wait a little longer."

"They're already here," said Aqualad, walking up to her bed and sitting next to her. "And they're wondering what they've come here for. We can't just tell them to go back to Jump City."

"What do I say to them?" Terra asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I betrayed them. I went to Slade. I…I tried to destroy them."

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind," Aqualad said, "tell them the truth. Now come on." He put his arm around her and urged her to get up. She slowly unwrapped her knees and put her feet on the floor and got up. Aqualad still had his arm around her.

"I…"

"Don't worry, Terra," said Aqualad. "We'll walk in together, all right?"

Terra nodded. "Okay…let's go…"

* * *

"So what's this situation you called us for?" Robin inquired, Bumblebee. "Problems in Steel City?"

"You can say that," said Bumblebee and she looked at Starfire and Raven. "You girls remember Black Rose from the Tournament of Champions?"

"Oh yes," said Starfire. "The Master of Games captured us. We were locked in the gem together."

"Terra fought her," said Raven. "What about her?"

"That's what we'd like to know," said Bumblebee. "We're trying to find some information on her."

"How come?" Cyborg questioned. "Is she dangerous?"

"Yeah, she's pretty skilled with the Bo staff," Speedy said.

"So am I," said Robin.

The door opened and supported by Aqualad, in walked Terra. The Teen Titans turned to look at him.

"Hi Aqualad…what the?" said Cyborg.

They all stared at the blond girl next to him. She smiled and spoke.

"Hi guys," she said softly. "I'm…sorry…for everything."

"Terra, you're alive?" said Robin.

"No way!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"You are no longer stoned!" cried Starfire.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy, however, could not utter a word. He stood staring at Terra in shock, his mouth wide open. "T-T-Terra?" he gasped finally and he fainted dead away.

TO BE CONTININUED


	7. Threats, Assumptions and Thanks

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Stone-Hearted 7

Threats, Assumptions and Thanks

The titans crowded around Beast Boy with uneasy expressions. Cyborg pushed on the green titan's shoulder. "Come on, BB, wake up."

Beast Boy grunted and opened his eyes. Cyborg and Starfire bent closer to see him. "Whoa, dudes, you won't believe the dream I had…Terra came back!"

"It wasn't a dream, Beast Boy," Terra said from behind Cyborg. Cyborg moved so Terra could move up closer. As Beast Boy focused on her, he gasped and sat straight up.

"Terra, you're alive!" he exclaimed and within an instant, he changed into the cute little puppy had been when they got their pictures taken in a photo booth. He jumped into her arms and licked her face. Terra laughed and set him down, trying not to blush. Raven was also trying not to look red, but from anger and not embarrassment. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the floor.

"It's nice to see you too, Beast Boy," said Terra.

Beast Boy changed back. "What happened? When did you come back? Why didn't you come to us?"

"I—I don't know," said Terra. "A couple weeks ago."

"Weeks?" Robin asked. "You've been back for a weeks?"

"Terra made me promise not to tell you until she was ready," Bumblebee said quickly.

"Well, I'm glad that Terra's been looked after," said Cyborg. "How did the effect wear off?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Bumblebee answered. "I found Terra that day I was coming to Jump City. She was in the middle of a fight with Black Rose. If I hadn't stopped her, she probably would've killed Terra."

"Black Rose?" Starfire said. "From the tournament of heroines?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee replied. "We don't know what she would want with Terra. That is also a mystery."

"I could run a couple of tests on Terra," said Cyborg. "Maybe then we'll find out how Terra was able to free herself."

"Sure, okay," said Terra with a shrug. "Let's get started. I noticed some changes since I've come back."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well, my powers aren't as they strong as they used to," Terra said.

"That's to be expected," Robin commented. "You've been in stone for a long time and you haven't used them."

"Yeah, but things are different," Terra said. "I mean, it's not like I'm rusty from lack of practice, my powers, they're weak. And I've always had a weakness to water, but now, it's stronger."

"Weakness?" said Robin. "To water?"

The word 'weakness' caught Raven's attention. Terra was weak to water? If she had only known that, then she would've been able to bring her back earlier.

Terra nodded and closed her eyes. She had never told them this, because they would be able to take her down. "Well, when water was mixed with earth, it was hard for me to control it. And every time I took a bath, well, you guys saw what happened to your bathroom." Terra blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"And now your weakness to water has increased?" Beast Boy asked. "How?"

"I can explain," Raven said quietly and all the titans turned to her. Raven stepped forward, arms crossed. "I found a spell to increase ones weakness and I used it on Terra while she was a statue."

"You what?" Terra exclaimed.

"I was doing all I could to bring you back to normal," Raven said. "It seems it was the one spell that worked."

The titans looked at Raven in surprise. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Raven saved Terra. She brought her back. Why didn't Raven tell them?

Bumblebee folded her arms. "That makes sense. It was raining when I found Terra and she was all muddy. I bet the mud was from her body, when it was all stone."

"And the rain turned her stone into mud," Robin whispered, "causing Terra to wake up."

"So Raven's spell worked!" Beast Boy explained.

"I want to speak to Terra alone," said Raven.

"Now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Raven, glancing at him. "Don't worry, Beast Boy. I'll control myself."

"B-but," Beast Boy mumbled.

"It's important," Raven said. "Since it was my spell that revived her, there are some things she should know."

"Yeah, all right," said Bumblebee. "Now that we know how Terra's all better, we can start trying to figure out what Black Rose wants with her."

"Okay," said Terra, "I guess we can talk in my room."

Raven followed Terra out of the main room, leaving all the titans behind. The two girls were quiet until they reached Terra's room. Raven shut the door behind them and told Terra to sit down. Terra refused.

"I said, _sit down,_" Raven muttered and a chair slid up behind Terra and jammed the back of her knees, causing her to fall into the chair. Two bands of black energy fastened Terra in the chair.

"What's this for?" Terra said.

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Raven said. "I've got many things to say to you and I'm not going anywhere unless I've said them...neither are you." Raven added.

"Well, what is it?" Terra demanded.

"You endangered my friends for the last time," said Raven. "You pretended to be our friend and you betrayed us. You tried to kill us."

"I know, I'm sorry, all right!" Terra groaned. "It was a mistake."

"Why did you betray us?"

"I didn't mean to," Terra insisted. "I just needed help controlling my powers. Slade said he could help me."

"When?" Raven asked. "From the beginning? Did he send you to us?"

"No," Terra said. "I never met him before, honest! The first time I saw him was when we were in that mine. There was a cave in…"

"Caused by you," said Raven, judgingly.

"It was an _accident!" _Terra cried. "I lost control. I tried to stop it, but it just happened. Then we all got separated and I saw Slade. I followed him, but I didn't realize that he was just luring me to a trap. He was after me the whole time."

"He knew who you were?"

"He's been watching me," said Terra, "I don't know how but he knew about me. He knew that I had trouble controlling my powers. That was when he offered to help me."

"_We _were helping you," Raven muttered.

Terra shook her head. "But Slade said I needed a teacher and not obstacle courses. He told me that when you guys found out my secret you would reject me, just like everyone else."

"You believed him? You trusted Slade, over us?"

"I'm sorry, I told you I was sorry!" Terra exclaimed. "I thought at first Slade was lying. Beast Boy knew and he was going to tell you, which is exactly what happened."

"Look, as annoying as Beast Boy is," said Raven, "he does know how to keep a secret."

"No, he told Robin!" Terra said. "Beast Boy lied to me!"

"Beast Boy is not a liar!" Raven snarled, her eyes glowing red. "He didn't tell Robin anything, Robin figured it out on his own! He saw your performance in the obstacle course, the way you moved the earth and he knew you caused the cave in. Robin isn't an idiot."

Terra remained still and quiet. Beast Boy didn't lie? He really kept his word? Was her lack of control really that obvious?

"We never should've taken you in," said Raven, causing Terra to gasp. "We were doing fine until you wrecked everything. You have any idea what you've done to the team, Beast Boy especially?"

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody, Raven," Terra said. "I just wanted to get my powers under control. I didn't know I had to work for Slade. I didn't know I was going to have to betray you."

"You thought his help was going to be free?" Raven demanded.

Terra frowned. "Well, yes."

Raven gave a short laugh. "Pathetic. I'm going to give you this one last warning. Stay away from my friends. They don't need you to hurt them anymore. You want to stay with the Titans East, that's fine, just stay away from us."

"What about Beast Boy?"

"Especially Beast Boy!" Raven hissed. "He was a mess when he found out what you did and when you were a statue, he stayed out one night until it nearly killed him! So I came to your statue and decided to give you a new haircut. Stay away from him!"

At the moment, Terra couldn't feel bad for Beast Boy. She didn't even care that Raven cut her hair when she was in her stony state. She was surprised by Raven's behavior. Could Raven be jealous?

Terra smiled. "Oh, I know what this is about…you're jealous of Beast Boy and me, aren't you?"

"What?" Raven stepped back, hands at her sides. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just don't want my friends to hurt anymore. They've been through enough already."

"Liar," said Terra, "you've got a thing for Beast Boy. You always have. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. He likes me and you can't stand it."

Raven tightened her hands into fists. "Shut up."

"Well, you can relax," said Terra, "I'm not coming back to Titans tower and I'm not planning on staying with the Titans East. As soon as I'm able, I'm going to make my own little island in the ocean. If you take this spell off me, I could do it sooner."

"Forget it," said Raven. "I'm not going to do it. Now that I know what your weakness is, I will use it to my advantage."

"What?"

"I'll have Aqualad keep a close eye on you," Raven said softly. "To keep you out of trouble."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble!" Terra exclaimed. "Just take this spell off me, right now!"

"No," said Raven. "You're in no position to negotiate…I own you, Terra. I will decide when to take the spell off, not you."

"Fine," Terra muttered. "Are you finished?"

Raven paused. "Yes, for now." Raven turned and stepped out of Terra's room, the thick bands of energy disappearing from Terra's torso and allowing her to get up, but Terra remained in the chair.

--

When Beast Boy noticed that Raven was out of Terra's room, he hurried passed her without one look. Raven paused and watched Beast Boy hurry to Terra. Raven frowned. She had expected that the team would be ready to leave. Now that she had her say, she didn't want to hang around the Titan's East anymore. Beast Boy was going to talk to Terra for hours.

"We were discussing Black Rose," Robin told Raven. "And who she might be working for."

"She never gave any inclination of working for someone," Raven murmured. "I think she worked alone."

"Well, whether she works for anyone or not," said Bumblebee, "she's dangerous. We have to keep her from finding Terra."

"She's a tough fighter," commented Speedy, though he sounded more impressed with Black Rose than threatened. "She's excellent with the Bo Staff."

"So am I," muttered Robin. "We'll find this Black Rose and we'll find out what she wants with Terra."

--

When Terra let Beast Boy in her room, he hugged her for the longest time. He could hardly believe it. She was alive. She was all right and she remembered everything. It was as if nothing happened.

"Beast Boy," Terra murmured, "you can let me go now."

"I'm afraid if I let you go," said Beast Boy, "you'll disappear."

Terra chuckled. "Don't be so paranoid. I won't disappear."

He slowly let her go and Terra stepped back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's so good to see you," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah…" Terra said awkwardly. "Well, how are you?"

"I'm better, now that I know you're back," Beast Boy. "You were in stone for so long, I gave up hope. I thought you were going to be stuck like that forever. It's a good thing Raven knows so many spells."

"Yeah," Terra said, sitting on her bed.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said softly.

"What?"

"This is probably going to sound stupid," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling to himself. "But I was wondering—when you were a statue—could you hear anything? Or see anything?"

Terra furrowed her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, I came to see you all the time," Beast Boy persisted. "And I talked to you…could you hear me?"

Terra smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything. When I was a statue, it was like I was in a coma."

"Oh, okay," Beast Boy said. "Yeah, guess you're right. Anyway, that doesn't matter. You're coming back with us. It will be just like old times." He smiled broadly.

"Er, not exactly," said Terra.

"What?" Beast Boy's smile faltered slightly. "Aren't you coming back to Jump City with us?"

"I'm afraid not," Terra told him. "Sorry. I'm not ready to go back to Jump City."

"But I thought…" Beast Boy said. "Bumblebee said you wanted to see us."

"Yeah, I just wanted you guys to know I was alive," Terra said, "before you found my statue missing."

"So, you're staying here?" Beast Boy asked.

"For now," Terra said. "I'm working on controlling my powers, again. It's harder now, that I'm under Raven's spell."

"She didn't take it off you?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I guess she thinks I'm better off this way," Terra said. "It's all right though. It helps my concentration."

"Okay, well, when you're done practicing, you'll be ready to come back." Beast Boy said.

"No, Beast Boy," said Terra. "I don't think I'll ever go back to Jump City."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra sighed. "When I leave the Titans East, I'll make my own island in the ocean. Away from everyone."

"Terra, you can't!" Beast Boy cried. "Come back with us."

"No, Beast Boy, listen to me," Terra insisted, "I nearly had all of you killed. It's better if I'm on my own. You can visit if you want but…I'm just too dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone again."

Beast Boy stared at her. Terra had to be joking. This couldn't be true. Finally, Terra was back but she wouldn't go back to the Teen Titans? She was going to isolate herself from her friends? He couldn't believe it. Then a thought struck him.

"Wait, did Raven—" he began.

"No," Terra said firmly. "Raven didn't put me up to this. I actually tried to make an island on my own a few days ago and I nearly killed myself, not to mention many of Aqualad's friends."

"You're really going to cut yourself off from everyone?" Beast Boy said.

"That's how I was before I met the titans," Terra said. "And I did just fine. Don't worry about me, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy felt so humiliated and disappointed. He shouldn't have given his hopes up. He should've known Terra would want to be alone after her mistakes. He felt so stupid.

"Yeah, of course," said Beast Boy. "I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just glad that you're back."

Terra smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Well, I'll see you around," Beast Boy said softly.

"Yeah, come by anytime," Terra said, but she didn't care if Beast Boy came or not. She could tell by his drooping ears that he was upset. She just said it, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Sure."

Feeling like the lowest life form on the face of the earth, Beast Boy turned to leave. It was time for him to return to Jump City, alone. Terra stood still in quiet, half wanting to cry out to him. She _hated _hurting others. She was breaking Beast Boy's heart all over again. She wanted to go back to Jump City and be with the Titans again. She wanted things to be back to the way they were, but as much as she wished it, it would never happen. She caused so much pain for the Titans and so much turmoil for Jump City. The people have moved back, but they remembered the blond geomancer that turned their city upside down. They wouldn't want her back. Jump City had too many bad memories for her. She could not return to Jump City, no matter how much she wanted to.

--

After saying goodbye to her old "friends" Terra retired to her room to think. She didn't have much time because Aqualad came to her room, a glass of water in hand.

"I thought your plant could use some water," he said, walking to the plant to her window sill.

"Oh, thanks," she murmured, not bothering to get up from her bed. "But we put water in this morning…will too much water drown it?"

"It's just a little," said Aqualad after lifting a couple drops into the cup with a wave of his hand. He knew the plant had enough water, but he used it an excuse to check up on her. He knew that seeing the Titans after so long was hard for her. He sat the nearly full glass of water on the window sill.

"You can keep this here…for the plant…or if you get thirsty."

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered.

He turned and looked at her lying on her bed. She looked so beautiful and yet so sad.

"How was it seeing the Titans again?" Aqualad inquired.

"Okay I guess," she groaned.

Terra felt the bed shift as he sat at the foot of it. "What about your talk with Raven? How'd that go?"

"I asked her to take the spell off," Terra said, "but she wouldn't."

"Maybe she doesn't know how," Aqualad said gently.

"Oh, sure she doesn't!" Terra sat up straight, her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "She wants to use my weakness to her advantage. I bet she loves seeing me miserable, not being able to move a clump of mud! She even said she'd have you keep an eye on me…keep me in line…" she glared at him.

"She didn't say anything to me about that," he said.

"Don't cover for her!" Terra cried. "You'll throw a waterball at me whenever I'll do something stupid."

"No, I won't," Aqualad said.

"You liar!" Terra shouted, jumping to her feet and pointing at him. "I bet she you guys had a nice chat about me, didn't you?"

"Actually, we were all discussing Black Rose."

"Great, another person who wants me dead!" Terra said, throwing her hands to her head. "Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone!" She went on saying how her life was so unfair and everyone was out to get her.

Still sitting, Aqualad pointed at the glass of water, lifted a small amount from the glass and splashed Terra's face. She stopped yelling and looked at him in shock.

"You…"

"Calm down, Terra," he said, rising to his feet and embracing her. "You're over reacting."

"You…splashed me!" she muttered.

"I know, sorry," he whispered, still holding on her. "But not because Raven told me to. No one told me to do anything. I just want to help you, that's all."

"I don't need your help," Terra muttered. "I don't need _anyone's _help. The last time I accepted help from someone I had to betray my friends."

"I'm not Slade," Aqualad told her. "I won't expect anything in return, except that you'll be nice to my water friends, okay?"

For reasons unknown, Terra cracked up laughing. "You're so stupid…your water friends…"

"Terra, you're not stone anymore," Aqualad said. "You don't have to keep acting tough."

Terra was still laughing. "You're not making any sense." She stepped away from him. "I know I'm not stone anymore, you idiot!"

"Yes, your body's not stone," said Aqualad, "so why do you need to make your heart as stone?"

Terra swallowed and folded her arms. She wasn't going to let him get to her. "Oh, shut up! What do you know?"

"Terra, I…"

"Get out of my room!" she yelled at him. "Go play with your dolphins or something. Just leave me alone."

He looked at her for a moment, then stood up and left the room. Terra slammed the door after him and slid against it, fighting back the tears. She found herself wishing that remained as a statue and Raven never used that spell on her. Everything was so difficult now.

--

Starfire was also upset that Terra was not coming with them to Jump City. "But I was going to let Terra sample more of my homemade glorg!" she said sadly as the T-ship landed on the tower.

"She's not ready to come back to Jump City," Raven said softly. "What matters is that she is safe."

"Yeah, that's true," said Cyborg. "Bee will keep a good eye on her."

The titans all separated to their bedrooms, though Robin went to the main room to try and find research on Black Rose. He had to find whatever he could on the mysterious assassin. Who was she and why was she after Terra? Who's side was she on? Bumblebee, Starfire and Raven all told them it was hard to tell. Raven assumed she was like Red X. Not really bad, but not really good. She was straddling the line between good and evil. Could Raven be right?

"Whoever you are, Black Rose," Robin whispered. "I'll find you."

--

Raven was just about to step into her room when Beast Boy called out to her.

"Raven wait!"

Was he going to ask her what she and Terra spoke about? She didn't want to explain herself. He had already talked to Terra. She could've told him their conversation. However, Beast Boy didn't demand any answers. He morphed into a grizzly bear, opened his huge and furry arms wide and gave her the mother of all bear hugs. Raven felt like her bones were crushing and her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets. Within a few seconds, Beast Boy released her and set her back down.

"Raven, thank you for all you did for Terra," he said, once he regained human form.

"W-what?" Raven gasped.

Beast Boy was looking at Raven with pure admiration. She couldn't believe it. He was thanking her. He was actually thanking her.

"I know Terra isn't your favorite person," he told her softly. "And you didn't want her back, but you kept trying to bring her back, when I _wanted _to help her but there was nothing I could to bring her back. It must've been hard."

"Well, it wasn't easy," admitted Raven. "There were many spells and I had to prepare myself for them. The spell took much out of me."

"Wait…that day…when you were sick," Beast Boy said suddenly. "You were so weak I helped you to your room. You just came from putting the spell on Terra, right?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. I didn't realize it would effect me that way."

Beast Boy continued to beam at her. Raven looked back at him, confused and nervous. Beast Boy never looked at her that way before. She wasn't sure what to think about it.

"You're incredible, Raven," he said. "You can move things with your mind--"

"Telekinesis is a common power," Raven said.

"You took a dude from a book then confined him back in--"

"Malikior—Rorek was the one who taught me the spell," Raven insisted.

"You stopped the world from ending—"

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others," Raven tried to say.

"And you turned Terra back to normal!"

"I had to go to Azarath to--"

This time Beast Boy interrupted her. He hugged her onemore time, in human form. Raven looked at him in surprise. He was hugging her. It had been a logn time since they shared such a moment. Raven wasn't sure what to think of it. Finally Beast Boy released Raven.

"You can do everything, can't you, Raven?"

Raven opened her door. "Almost everything. Good night Beast Boy, and you're welcome." She stepped inside her room, walked to her bed and sat down. It was true, Raven has done many things and she had the potential to do almost everything. However, she coulldn't get Beast Boy to feel about her the way she felt about him.

To Be Continued


	8. Beast Boy's Heartache

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_Stone Hearted 8 _

_Beast Boy's Heartache_

Through Robin's research of Black Rose, he discovered a few similarities between her and Slade. Could she have been a former apprentice? If she had indeed worked to Slade, then why? She was a strong fighter and the way she fought against Terra, made him think that she was a perfect apprentice for Slade. She hadn't been blackmailed, she was already as twisted as Slade. So, if she had been an apprentice shy did she leave? Or perhaps Slade was searching for a new apprentice after he regained his body and he found one worthy in Black Rose?

If that was true, then her outfit would have changed. She was still dressed in the way the girls remembered. When Robin was Slade's apprentice, he wore the matching copper attire and Slade gave armor to Terra. Black Rose would look like Slade's apprentice if it were true. Robin set up sensors in Slade's old bases of operation. If Black Rose was working for Slade, it was likely Slade would send her to his old base to collect something he had left behind. He could set a trap for Black Rose and when she walked into it, he would get the alert at the Tower. His theory was right. When he went to the place where Slade had met his downfall, Black Rose was already there. She was standing at a crevice, staring down at the abyss.

"Black Rose…I thought I might find you here," Robin said, taking out his staff.

Black Rose turned. "Robin…I know of you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course," Robin said. "I have some questions for you."

"I have nothing to discuss with the likes of you," Black Rose said, walking away.

"I think we do," said Robin. "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

Black Rose turned to run and Robin ran after her.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way," said Robin. He caught up with her at the exit, throwing a birdarang at her.

"Why are you after Terra?" Robin asked.

"Because she ruined my life," muttered Black Rose.

"How?"

"She thought she was better than me," Black Rose said.

"So you're trying to kill her?" Robin demanded. "Just because she beat you in the Tournament of Heroines? You really are a sore loser."

Black Rose laughed, twirling her spiky staff. "She took away more than my victory! She took away my destiny!"

Black Rose and Robin engaged in combat. Within seconds, Robin realized that Terra was right about Black Rose's skill with the bo staff. Her skill nearly exceeded his own and the way she fought reminded him of Slade. Slade was also skilled with a Bo staff. Had he trained her?

"You're Slade's apprentice, aren't you?" he asked, once he was able to trip her off her balance.

"Slade's dead," Black Rose muttered. "Terra killed him."

"She did," said Robin. "But he came back to life."

"You liar," said Black Rose. "I would've found him. He would've come after me."

"Who are you to Slade anyway?" Robin said. "If you're not his apprentice? Do you hope to work for him?"

"That's really none of your business, is it Robin?" said Black Rose. "Your look-alike friend in Steel City told me Terra ran off. Has she returned to Jump City? Where is she?"

"She's safe," said Robin, "and I'm not about to give you her location."

"Why protect someone who betrayed you?" Black Rose demanded. "She worked for Slade and she brought this city to its knees. You should be after her too."

"Terra turned back in the end," said Robin. "She brought Slade down and she saved the city. In the process she became a statue but she's alive now."

The way Black Rose stood defiant with her bo staff, Robin couldn't help thinking about how much she resembled Slade. She seemed touchy on the subject of Slade and she didn't believe him when he told her he was still alive…wait…could it be?

Robin knocked her Bo staff out of her hands and pinned her against the wall. "All this time, I thought you were Slade's apprentice," he muttered, "but you're more than that, aren't you? You're his child."

Black Rose remained still. She started laughing. "You really are quite the detective, Robin. Yes, Slade was my father and I planned to become his apprentice…but I was too late. He had already given the job to Terra and instead of doing what he wanted her to, she killed him!"

Black Rose pushed him away. "Tell me where she is so I can avenge my father!"

"There's no point," said Robin. "I told you already, Slade's still alive. He made a pact with Trigun. If he worked or him, then Trigun would bring him back to life."

"Trigun…?" said Black Rose. "Isn't he a demon from mythology or something?'

"Yeah," said Robin. "So you don't have to go after Terra anymore. You can go looking for your father. I bet he's in need of an apprentice now."

"Where is he?" Black Rose questioned.

"No idea," said Robin, "but there's something you should know about him. Slade may have been the worst enemy we ever had. He tried to destroy the city many times and he used people. But when Trigun threatened the world, I worked together with Slade and he helped us stop Trigun. I wouldn't' say we settled our differences or anything like that, but Slade's always been trying to destroy us. He had that chance to kill us but he didn't. Are you going to pick up where he left off?"

"I have no quarrel with the titans," said Black Rose. "Just Terra. My father chose her over me…I will not take that lying down. I knew he couldn't trust her. I told him she'd betray him but I'd stay loyal. She is going to get what's coming to her."

She pushed him away from her and left. Now knowing that Black Rose was Slade's daughter, robin knew she was more dangerous than he realized. He had to warn the others. He had to warn Terra.

--

"Robin!" said Starfire merrily when he entered the tower. "Did you succeed in planting of the traps for Black Rose?"

"Not exactly," replied the exhausted Robin. "But I found her."

"Where?" Starfire asked.

"At the cave where Slade was killed," Robin answered. "I had a feeling she'd go there. I have something important to tell the team."

As he approached the controls, starfire noticed him limping. "Robn, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he grunted. He grabbed the microphone. "Titans, to the control room immediately!"

Cyrborg, Raven and Beast Boy intered the room in moments.

"What's going on, Robin?" Cyborg questioned.

"I went to the place where Slade was killed," Robin told the team. "And I found Black Rose there."

"What made you decide to go there?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From what Terra and Bumblebee's told me," Robin answered. "Black Rose made me think of Slade. I thought that she may have been Slade's apprentice. Only she's not. She's his daughter."

"Say what?" Cyborg demanded.

"Slade…has a daughter?" Raven inquired.

"Yes, I'm still surprised too," Robin said. "I figured it out when I was fighting her. That is why she is so fixed on killing Terra. She's out for revenge."

"Did you tell her that Slade is still alive?" Starfire asked.

"I did," Robin sighed. "But Black Rose won't stop until she gets to Terra."

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Beast Boy demanded. "We could have helped you look for her, and we could've fought her too! We could've stopped her! What if she's figured out that Terra's still in Steel City?"

"Beast Boy," said Raven but Robin stopped her.

"No, he's right. I was lucky…but Black Rose wasn't interested in me," Robin said. "I could tell she was holding back."

"Where is Black Rose now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," said Robin. "I don't even think she's still in Jump City."

"We've got to go looking for her before she finds Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We will, Beast Boy," Robin insisted, "but first we should tell the Titans East this information. It's important that Terra knows why Black Rose is after her."

Beast Boy left the control room and went. He was still upset over the fact that Terra wouldn't return to Jump City with him. Now Slade's daughter was after her. He didn't want to be in the room when Terra learned who Black Rose was. All Beast Boy could think about was finding Black Rose and stopping her from finding Terra. He was going to find her and follow her everywhere she went. He would watch her like a hawk.

--

The Titans East were surprised to hear the news from Robin, but Terra wasn't. She knew from fighting with Black Rose that she had a connection with Slade. She wouldn't have imagined that the two were related, but now that she knew who Black Rose was, Terra knew she had to be careful. Black Rose had a vendetta against Terra that ran deep and Terra knew that Black Rose wasn't going to give up finding her. Terra decided use the information to fuel herself in training. It was only a matter of time until she crossed paths with Black Rose again. Terra had calmed down a little bit after she got angry at Aqualad after she saw the Teen Titans again. Aqualad had secretly forgiven here. A few days passed and there hadn't been any sign of Black Rose, but Terra knew she hadn't given up on looking for her. Sooner or later, Black Rose would return to Steel City. Terra's powers were improving, but Aqualad could sense her nervousness.

It was late at night and Terra was sitting on the coast, skipping rocks. Aqualad decided to pay her a visit. After Terra made a pebble skip twice over the water and was about to skip a third time, Aqualad made the water rise and pull the pebble down. Terra blinked in confusion and looked over her head.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," she said with a playful pout.

"Sorry," said Aqualad, sitting down next to her. "But it's late you know. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, I know," Terra sighed, looking back to the ocean and hugging her knees. "I just can't sleep."

"You're worried about Black Rose?"

Terra shrugged. "I guess I can't blame her for coming after me. I did kill her father."

"Slade's still alive."

"I still killed him," Terra muttered. "If I had known he had a child out there somewhere, I wouldn't have killed him."

"But Slade--,"

"I know," Terra said with a small smile. "It's crazy…Slade made me do terrible things. I trusted him over the titans but…I killed him. I never killed anyone before."

"You were protecting yourself," said Aqualad. "And the titans, the city…you never meant to kill anyone. You were just trying to stop him."

"I never meant to hurt anyone," said Terra, "but it doesn't changed the fact that I did those things. I have to live with it every day. I try to help people. I try to do good things, but every time, I manage to mess up and I…I…I just can't do it anymore!"

Terra put her forehead onto her arms and cried in frustration. Aqualad sat in silence, watching her cry and then he started to pat her head. She lifted her tear-streaked face up at him and impulsively threw herself against his chest.

"Aqualad!"

Aqualad put his arms around her and let her cry. He felt like there was nothing else could do. She cried her frustrations out, shouting how the world was unfair to her while Aqualad listened to her woes and stroked her blond hair. He finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said gently. "You made mistakes. We all do."

"But mine…mine cost people their lives," she mumbled. "I hurt so many people. How could you understand how I feel after what I've done? You should hate me."

"I don't know," said Aqualad. "Maybe it's because I didn't know you when you did those things. None of that matters to me right now."

"Don't lie to me," Terra muttered.

"I'm not lying, Terra," Aqualad insisted, looking into her bright blue eyes and cupping her eyes. "I really like you…just as you are. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here."

Terra gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What surprised her even more was what Aqualad did next. He brought her face closer, and pressed his lips against hers. After seventeen years, Terra finally got her first kiss. She pulled her arms up and put them around his neck and found herself participating in the kiss. Something landed on the ground loudly, distracting the kissing couple. Terra and Aqualad turned around. Terra gasped and Aqualad groaned.

Before them stood a heartbroken and angered Beast Boy.

TO BE CONCLUDED

(dodges tomatoes and other thrown objects) I am so sorry! It's short and it's a cliffie but this just seemed like a perfect place to end the chapter. The next chapter will be the end, but it will be long and it will end happy. I promise!


	9. Terra's Choice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_Teen Titans 9_

_Terra's Choice_

"Beast Boy," mumbled Terra as she got up to her feet. Aqualad got up as well. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her, Beast Boy lunged at Aqualad, changing into an alligator. Beast Boy swatted him with his tail, knocking Aqualad in the water.

"Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Beast Boy got into the water to fight with Aqualad. He swam up to Aqualad with his jaws open. Aqualad swam to avoid him.

_What is your problem, Beast Boy? _Aqualad asked him, using his ability to speak to undersea creatures.

_What do you think? I just saw you kissing Terra! Don't you think I wouldn't have a problem with it? _Beast Boy transformed from an alligator to a shark and charged at Aqualad again.

_It didn't mean anything._

_You liar! You've been after her from the beginning! You talked her into staying with you, didn't you?_

_Of course I haven't! _Aqualad swam out of the way and punched Beast Boy in the gills. _You're over-reacting! Terra can make her own choices!_

_I won't let you take Terra away from me!_

_I wasn't planning to!_

Terra walked into the water until the water came up to her knees. She called for both Aqualad and Beast Boy though she knew it was useless. She could not see them. They were too far into the water and it was too dark. She felt the water dissolving her feet and she created a lift of earth. She flew over the water and bent down, scanning the water's surface.

"I can't see them anywhere," she muttered to herself. "Aqualad! Beast Boy! Get out of the water! Knock it off!"

She threw rocks into the water, hoping she may pelt Aqualad or Beast Boy in the process and they would stop. It didn't do a thing. She wasn't able to see them so she couldn't aim for them. Terra felt so helpless. What if they ended up killing each other down there? It would all be her fault. Terra felt guilty again. Why did she let Aqualad kiss her? As she flew over the surface and was unable to find them, there was only one other thing for her to do. Without another thought, Terra plunged into the water and she sank like a stone.

The boys kept fighting. They didn't notice Terra's sinking body right away.

_Terra told me I was her best friend and she's mine too. What makes you think you can understand her more!?_

_I'm sorry, all right? _Aqualad said mentally. _All I did was kiss her!_

_We should've just brought—Terra!_ Beast Boy whizzed passed Aqualad and toward Terra. As Beast Boy caught up with her, he transformed into an octopus, wrapped four arms around her and he brought her to the surface. Aqualad followed him to the shore. Beast Boy transformed to his human self and he propped Terra up.

"What were you doing in the water?" Beast Boy asked. "You know it's dangerous to you!"

"I had to stop you guys somehow!" Terra choked. "You were acting so stupid…Beast Boy, what are you doing here?"

"After Robin told us that Black Rose is Slade's daughter," Beast Boy answered, "I started following her. I knew she wouldn't stop until she found you."

"Do Robin and the others know about this?" Terra inquired.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Black Rose is on her way to Steel City. She figured it out that you're still here. I thought I should tell you."

"That's why you came here for?"

"Someone had to," said Beast Boy. "You may have to leave again. I can take you…"

"No," said Terra, pushing onto her leg and getting to her feet. "I'm sick of running. I know I'll have to face her sooner or later. Might as well do it sooner and get it over with."

"But she's dangerous," Beast Boy said.

"I can handle her," Terra insisted. "Don't worry about me. You ought to get back to Jump City before the others start wondering where you are."

"Yeah, sure," said Beast Boy, feeling disappointed and stupid. He prepared to leave.

"Beast Boy, wait!" she ran to him and took him into her arms. "Thank you for coming to warn me. You're a good friend." Beast Boy nodded and stepped away from her.

"Be careful, Terra," he told her. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew off. Terra sighed and walked into the tower with Aqualad.

"You want us to be with you when she comes?" said Aqualad.

"No thanks," said Terra. "I'll go and look for her. She wants to see me so bad than I'll go to her."

"You're not strong enough to take her on your own, Terra."

"I'll be the judge of that," Terra told him. "Good night."

--

Terra had a strange dream that night. She dreamed about the black haired Terra. Terra was witnessing the black haired Terra about to crush a dog with a boulder. The dog was green ad mournful looking. Just as the giant boulder was about to crush the dog, Terra made the boulder break into many pieces. She recognized the dog as Beast Boy.

"Leave Beast Boy alone," said Terra.

"I was only going to put the pathetic thing out of his misery," said the evil Terra. "You broke his wittle heart." The black haired Terra laughed.

"Shut up," Terra hissed. "Leave him out of this. Quit picking on my friends."

The black-haired Terra walked up to Terra. "You think you can stop me? Go ahead and try!"

The two Terras started to battle, with the evil Terra having the advantage. The evil Terra laughed at how her counterpart was so weak.

"You can't beat me," she said, making the ground crumble beneath Terra. "You're pathetic and alone."

Terra began to fall down to her death and she fell on something large and green.

"No she isn't," said a voice. It was Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl

The black haired Terra launched rocks at the pair of them and then was hit with a gush of water.

"Aqualad?" mumbled Terra.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Terra," said Aqualad.

"You are all so annoying!" yelled the evil Terra.

--

Terra woke from her bizarre dream. It didn't make any sense except for the fact that both Aqualad and Beast Boy were willing to help her. She couldn't imagine why they would go through so much trouble for her. Why couldn't they let her alone? Did they think she really couldn't handle things by herself?

Terra went to the edge of Steel City. After being tipped off from Beast Boy the previous day, she was prepared for Black Rose. The Titans East remained nearby to give her backup if she needed it. Terra saw a rider on a red motorcycle with a black rose. She knew exactly who it was. Terra swallowed and held her ground. She had to remain in control. The rider got within five feet of Tera and got of the motorcycle.

"You certainly gave me a tough time tracking you down, Terra," said Black Rose.

"Well here I am," said Terra. "I've been waiting for you. I know why you are after me, but I had to stop your father. Killing me isn't going to bring him back you know. He's already alive."

"You killing him is only half of why I want to kill you," said Black Rose, taking the staff from her back. "He could have had me, but he chose you. He made you who you are and you killed him. Nice way of showing your gratitude!"

Black Rose charged after her, swinging her staff. The thorns of the staff cut Terra's arms as she tried shielding herself. Terra made the ground break up beneath them and she made a ten foot rise of ground for her to stand on. Black Rose used her staff to pole-vault to Terra and Terra got ready by pelting her with stones.

"He may have had his reasons for choosing me," said Terra. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"I want to deal with you first," said Black Rose. "I've waited a long time for this."

As Black Rose and Terra fought, Black Rose had the advantage. It was the same way when Terra was fighting her evil side in her dream. She was losing. The dark side as just too strong for her. Black Rose had become a more fearsome fighter and even with Aqualad's help, Terra was still losing. Black Rose tripped Terra and got on her, forcing her down with her staff.

"Maybe if you beg for mercy," hissed Black Rose, "I'll let you live."

Terra grimaced, trying to get Black Rose off of her. "This is stupid…you know that…don't' you?" she grunted.

"Can you blame me for wanting to avenge my father?"

"He's not dead!" Terra said. "There's no reason to avenge him."

Something whizzed in the air and hit Black Rose in the back. It was one of Speedy's arrows. The arrow exploded, forcing Black Rose off of Terra and Terra rolled away. She saw the Titans East standing near her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Terra demanded.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," said Bumblebee.

"And besides," grinned Speedy, "I was hoping to get your friend's number…"

Terra shook her head at Speedy and Aqualad helped her to her feet.

Black Rose grimaced and got up, holding her side. "Back off, titans."

"No, _you _back off," said Bumblebee. "Terra's one of us and if youw ant to take her, then you have to take us all on."

Black rose eyed the Titans for a while then laughed. "It doesn't matter anymore…I may be Slade's daughter but I'm not Slade. If what you say is true about him being alive, then I'll go and find him."

"Or maybe you can just switch sides," added Speedy.

"Fat chance," Black Rose said, limping to her motorcycle. "I'll let you live for now, Terra. I'll leave your fate in my father's hands."

Once Black Rose was up on her motorcycle, she drove away from the Titans.

"If I ever see her again," said Terra, "it will be too soon."

--

Black Rose rode around for miles and for days. She didn't find her father anywhere. She came to a lake to think. She removed her white mask and looked at the black rose on the front. Slade was alive, but did she really want to keep looking for him? What would she do once she found him? A man named Wintergreen told her years ago that she had a brother by the name of Jericho. Maybe her brother would give her a happier welcome.

Black Rose tossed the mask into the water, watching the mask sink and she walked over to her motorcycle. It was time to go back on the road again, but this time, she had a different destination in mind.

--

Terra woke up the day she was planning on leaving the Titans East. Her abilities were strong enough to create an island in the sea. When she woke up, she saw something in her window. Curious, she stepped to it.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. The seed she had planted with Aqualad had begun to sprout. "Aqualad! Aqualad! Come quick!"

Aqualad came to her room in a hurry. "Terra, what's wrong?"

"Look!" Terra said, holding up the plant. "It's growing!"

Aqualad smiled. "I'm glad, Terra. I guess this is the start of a good day for you."

"Yes," said Terra, "I think now I'll try making a garden."

Aqualad nodded. "You may have to have your own garden if you're going to live in the middle of the sea."

"Oh, right," said Terra, placing the cup back in the windowsill. "I was going to go shopping with Bumblebee today."

Terra walked to Bumblebee's room and told her she was ready for shopping. "Already?" Bumblebee questioned. They didn't plan to go shopping until later that day.

"Yes," said Terra, "there's something imparticular I want to get."

"What's that?" asked Bumblebee.

"A new uniform," Terra said, "I've decided I want to stay on the team after all."

Bumblebee grinned. "You mean it?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah."

--

Terra's new Titan uniform was different to what she wore before. It was a yellow midriff shirt and red pants and black boots. Now she was part of the team again. She told the titans in Jump City about her decision to remain in Steel City and she even told Raven that she didn't need to take the spell off. Terra had learned to adjust to her new power. Raven was surprised, but impressed with her decion. All of the titans seemed happy for Terra, even Beast Boy. However, he was still sorry things did not turn out the way he wanted them too. He went to the top of the tower to think about Terra, Black Rose and everything that had happened. Raven decided to be brave and talk to him.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked. "About Terra?"

"I'm glad she's decided to stay with the titans," moaned Beast Boy, "but I was really expecting her to come back with us."

"I know," said Raven.

"Things are just going to be very different from now on," said Beast Boy. "I'm having a hard time accepting it."

Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Beast Boy."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I know what Terra's going through. I know what it's like to switch teams. I never thought I'd leave the Doom Patrol. They were like family."

"You don't regret becoming a titan?"

"Not at all," said Beast Boy, looking at her. "I just think it's funny, how things turn out that's all." Beast Boy got up and looked at his suit. It was the same suit he wore when he was in te doom patrol. Maybe it was time for him to change it.

"Well, just remember, you're not alone," said Raven.

Beast Boy laughed, which surprised Raven.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't that what I always tell you?" Beast Boy said, walking to his room. He got out a number of outfits, trying to make a decision on what he wanted. Then he found the perfect thing. He put it on and went to the control room to surprise the teens.

"Hey, dudes, what do you think about my new costume?" Beast Boy asked, wearing a white and purple body suit, baring his green arms.

Starfire giggled and clapped. "Marvelous!"

"Nice suit, BB," said Cyborg.

"Looks great on you," said Raven.

Beast Boy walked up to her, grinning. "Call me Gar."

--

Terra dug out holes outside the tower and Aqualad filled them with water. Terra shifted the dirt over the holes, patting over them gently. She took a step back to admire her work.

"I think Speedy will be happy once we're growing things organically," she told Aqualad.

Aqualad laughed. "You don't regret anything, do you?"

Terra shrugged. "Life's full of regrets but I know I made one right choice."

"What's that?"

"Deciding to stay a titan," Terra answered and she hugged Aqualad.

Aqualad hugged her back. The team was going to be more complete now that Terra's decided to remain with it.

THE END


End file.
